I Won't Tell
by Libra9213
Summary: Edward is finally getting his wish--to divorce his wife, Bella. When they cannot determine the reason for their split, the judge denies their divorce and sentences them to counseling. Will they rekindle their love or go through with the divorce? All human
1. Courtroom

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Official Summary: Edward Cullen is finally getting his wish--to be away from his future ex wife, Bella Swan. When they cannot determine the reason for their split, the judge denies their divorce and sentences them to counseling. Along the way, will they rekindle their marriage or go through with the divorce? All Human**

**First chapter. Review. Alert. Favorite. Suggestions. They are appreciated!**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

As I walked down the hall to the divorce court, I couldn't help but think why I was in this situation in the first place. Only one name came to mind.

Isabella Marie Swan.

I met Bella about three years ago when she moved to Forks, Washington. We were shy at first but worked our way up to being friends. After a few months, we began dating. I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together and I had been thinking about proposing for a while. Then finally I got up the courage and asked Bella to marry me. She said yes and we got married about a month later. A couple of months into our marriage, things went down hill.

We were young when we got married, only eighteen. We were happy, though. We were even trying for a baby. But I guess Bella started to have doubts about our marriage around her nineteenth birthday. We slowly started to gravitate away from one another. But it wasn't my fault, I was sure of it. Bella pushed me away. She never told me what was on her mind and we were making love less often. The worst was when I told her I wanted a divorce.

_I pounded my fist on the table to break the awful silence. Bella jumped and stopped washing the dishes as she turned around._

_"Bella what's wrong with you? Why have you been acting so...so distant lately?" I demanded. When our marriage started, everything was perfect. I wondered where the turn of events came from._

_She looked down and her hair covered her face. "I'm sorry. I'd really like to tell you but I...I can't." Her eyes pleaded with me, begging me to understand. But I shook my head and tears started to form in her eyes. I was beyond waiting for her to explain. I was done._

_I sighed and stood up from the table and, in three strides, I was right in front of her, my hands on either side of my face. She looked up at me with hopeful eyes. It only made this harder._

_"Bella, you know I love you right?" She nodded and more tears came out. "You know I'll never love anyone like I loved you?"_

_Her face went blank. "Loved?" She questioned, noticing my past tense. I felt my own tears forming at what I was about to do, but it had to be done._

_I closed my eyes and felt the tears cover my face. "Bella, I want a divorce."_

_She didn't speak. The only sound was our steady breathing and the sobs that racked her body. I opened my eyes and she looked like she was burning. _

_I explained myself. "Bella, I love you. But I'm not in love with you anymore, you pushed me away. I don't want to be the only one in this relationship anymore."_

_She placed her hands over mine. "Edward. I'm in love with you. And I don't want you to do this. I just need some time. Edward, if you'll give me some time, we can work this out." She eyes shined bright at the possibility._

_I wanted things to be like that too. For it to be like old times. But it was too late. "Bella, no. We can't. I want a divorce, Bella." I let go of her face and reached into my pocket to pull out the divorce papers. I held them in front of her face, giving her one last chance. "Bella, if you tell me now why you pushed me away, then I'll burn these papers and we can continue our marriage. Don't you want that?"_

_She looked torn. Her heart battling for two things that were important to her: Her love or whatever she was keeping from me. She closed the distance between us and crashed her lips down to mine. I kissed her back and was so sure of her answer until she pulled away. Her eyes held sadness and, when she spoke, her voice broke, "Edward, I'll sign the papers."_

_I looked at her like I had been betrayed. My hand lifted and I practically ripped my ring off. I could even hear her heart breaking when I threw the ring on the floor. "Fine. Isabella Marie Swan." Her eyes widened as I called her by her surname instead of our last name. But she had just agreed that we should be divorced over a secret and my pain only tripled hers. "If your willing to throw away our marriage over a secret...then I guess I'd never really meant anything to you."_

_Her expression was horrified. "No, Edward! It's not like that! I don't want to get a divorce, but I can't-" _

_I put up a hand to stop her. "If you can't tell me whatever the hell is on you mind, then I can't love you anymore. I'll be out by the end of this week. When the papers are signed, just give them to Alice. I don't want to see you anymore. Goodbye." I put my jacket on and grabbed my keys. I walked out the door but not before I saw Bella on the floor, crying her heart out._

That was three months ago and I still hadn't seen Bella. Today would be the first time I'd seen her since that fateful day. It took Bella almost a month to sign the divorce papers. But obviously her secret was more important than our marriage and she eventually signed the papers.

Alice told me that Bella was a mess. She told me that she wouldn't talk to anyone but her or Rose. She'd always looked like she had just been crying. They were careful not to mention my name around her though. I was referred to as _him_ and whenever I was mentioned, Bella asked about me.

Rose and Alice had said she'd ask them if I missed her, or if we could get past her secret and forget about the divorce. When they answered no to the second question, Bella's fit of tears would start all over again.

I walked over to the espresso and got a coffee to calm my nerves. I would be seeing Bella today, and I was happy. But I didn't want to see all the pain I'd caused her.

But it wasn't like I was happy about getting a divorce. I never wanted it in the first place. I still wished Bella hadn't pushed me away to the point where this had to be done. But she wouldn't tell me her problem and I had no other choice.

I've seen other people since Bella. But every girl had a characteristic of Bella. Even if it was the color of her hair or the roundness of her eyes or anything, I was reminded of her. I was far from moving on, and I knew Bella had an even longer journey.

I fixed my suit and headed towards the courtroom. I pushed open the big doors and walked down the walkway. My eyes flickered everywhere, searching for _her_. Finally I spotted her. She was fidgeting in her seat and I could faintly hear her saying, "Is he here? Where is here? I want to see him." Was she talking about me?

I took my seat by my lawyer and I could see Bella staring at me from the corner of my eye. I smiled her favorite cooking smile, hoping she noticed. She did and quickly turned around to Alice and Rose to whisper something to them. From her tone, she was excited. But about what?

The hearing dragged out and I droned the judges words out, only focusing on Bella. She stared back at me too. After a while she mouthed "I miss you. Come back to me." I looked away immediately. I couldn't risk another heart break.

I was so unfocused that I barely heard my own name being called by the judge. My lawyer nudged me and I perked up, formal.

"Mr. Cullen would you like to tell us your reasoning for the separation from Ms. Swan?"

I heard Bella squeak from her seat, probably because she was no longer addressed as Mrs. Cullen.

I cleared my throat. "Um, yes. I would like to be granted a separation from Ms. Swan," another squeak from the crowd.

"And why is that?" The judge cocked an eyebrow.

"Your honor, I truthfully cannot explain that. I love Bella and I didn't want this to happen in the first place. But she pushed me away and I no longer want to go through that."

The judge turned to Bella and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. I knew she hated when all eyes were on her. The judge spoke, "Ms. Swan would you please tell us why you pushed him away?"

Bella's head snapped up to look at me. But it wasn't that easy. I nodded for her to answer the judge and she closed her eyes in defeat. Her lips moved but nothing came out.

"Ms. Swan I cannot hear you. Please speak louder."

Bella exhaled slowly and opened her eyes. "Mrs. Cullen. My name is Bella Cullen."

The judge spoke slowly. "Okay Mrs. Cullen would you tell us you reason for distancing yourself away from your husband?" I saw Bella smile when the judge referred to me as Bella's husband.

It then disappeared as she realised everyone was waiting for her to answer. "I won't tell. It's too painful."

The judge sighed in frustration and smacked down the mallet. "Seems like I have some thinking to do. I am calling a recess and I want you both to report back tomorrow eight o'clock sharp. Dismissed."

I groaned. I wanted this over with. I wanted to be a free man, away from the painful strings Bella still had attached to me.

My lawyer and I rushed to get all our papers in order to leave more quickly. I knew Bella would try to talk to me. And sure enough, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella walking up to me, looking down.

"Hi," she whispered, still looking down.

We both looked up simultaneously. And for the first time, I noticed what she was wearing. She had on a light gray pencil skirt that came just above her knees. Her shirt was white with spaghetti straps that was covered by her gray jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked beautiful.

I remembered that Bella had given Alice my ring for her to give it back to me. Bella still thought we had a chance to work it out. But I was done past reasoning.

I reached into my briefcase and pulled out my ring. I grabbed her hand, opened her fingers, and put the ring into her small palm before closing her hand. I was about to leave when she grabbed my hand, holding it tightly in hers.

"Don't do it," she whispered, her voice breaking.

"Bella, I love you. But I can't handle the secrets. If you'll just tell me, then we can get past this and I would be more than happy to call you Mrs. Cullen." I pulled my hand gently out of hers.

She ignored my suggestion and asked, "Do you miss us?"

I smiled her favorite crooked smile and her eyes lit up. "I miss us, but I know you don't."

Her eyes were then blank and started immediately to fill with tears. "No, Edward. I can-"

"Explain? You haven't explained anything. Even though I've given you numerous chances. But it'll all be over tomorrow and you won't have any hold on me. I won't have to see you." I grabbed my things and walked away from her tear stained face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Isabella Swan," I called over my shoulder.

I was barely out the courtroom before I heard her cry out my name.

* * *

**Okay first chapter. What do you think? I'll admit Edward was a little harsh but hey, she broke his heart and I know why...Be prepared you won't find out the truth just yet. Anyone wanna try and guess? Go head! Review telling me your guess!**

**Next chapter is in Bella's point of view. Also I don't know how they talk when there in a courtroom so just pretend or something. Anyway. Review? I'll update when I get either 5 reviews, 5 favorites, or 5 alerts. Pick one. But I'd really like it if you'd review.**

**-Jay**


	2. Fear

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**VERY IMPRESSED WITH THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM UP!**

**Okay so we learn a little more in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2...Fear**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

Every five seconds or so, my eyes would flicker to the big mahogany doors. But no one came in.

It was impossible to miss the sound the big doors made when they opened so, instinctively, I turned at the sound once more and there stood my Edward.

I hadn't seen him in over three months but he still looked just as I remembered him. His bronze hair was still ridiculously wild. He wore a gray suit just like me. He took his seat by his lawyer and I couldn't help but stare.

He must have noticed because he smiled my favorite heart-stopping crooked smile. I quickly turned around and whispered to Rose and Alice, "He still loves me!"

They rolled their eyes. "Bella, he never stopped loving you." I couldn't respond because the judge and my lawyer started talking. I sat in my seat and thought over my life.

As much as I wanted to tell Edward the truth, I couldn't. It would break his heart if he found out what I did, what extreme lengths I went to....He just couldn't know.

I turned to look at Edward but he was already staring at me. It made my heart pound at the possibility that he hadn't given up on our love. I hesitated before I mouthed, "I miss you. Come back to me." He looked away immediately. Another stab to the heart, but I deserved it.

I deserved everything and anything Edward could throw at me. I deserved all the harsh words, him never wanting to see me again...I could live through it. But I knew underneath that he still loved me.

The night he said he wanted a divorce brought things into perspective for me. I thought I was doing a pretty good job protecting Edward from the truth. But if he knew what I was hiding...what I had done...he would cut me out of his life completely and truly not love me anymore. I couldn't have that. I had to hold on what little we had left of our relationship.

Apparently, Edward hadn't been paying attention because the judge called his name numerous times without a response from him. Finally his lawyer nudged him to pay attention and he perked up.

The judge spoke again, "Mr. Cullen, would you like to tell us your reasoning for separating from Ms. Swan?"

I yelped at the name. Legally I was still a Cullen and I still wanted to be one. I hated that the judge didn't recognize that.

I heard Edward clear his throat. "Um, yes. I would like to be granted a separation from Ms. Swan." I couldn't control my yelp as the name lashed against my heart. But I would take it.

They judge cocked her eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Your honor, I truthfully cannot explain that. I love Bella and I didn't want this to happen in the first place. But she pushed me away and I no longer want to go through that."

His words hurt but they were true. I did push him away and he shouldn't have to go through that. I bit my lip to keep the truth from sliding through my teeth.

The judge then looked at me and I shifted in my seat. Everyone was looking at me and that made me uncomfortable. The judge spoke, "Ms. Swan, would you please tell us why you pushed him away?"

Again with that damn name. I mouthed my response but even in my ears heard no sound. The judge leaned forward as she tried to catch my words, "Ms. Swan, I cannot hear you. Please speak louder."

I let out a breath of air. "Mrs. Cullen. My name is Bella Cullen."

The judge spoke slowly, "Okay Mrs. Cullen, would you tell us your reasoning for distancing yourself away from your husband?"

I smiled brightly at the fact that Edward was still my husband. It immediately faltered when the room grew quiet, everyone waiting for me to answer. "I won't tell. It's too painful."

The judge sighed in frustration and the mallet pounded against her desk. "Seems like I have some thinking to do. I am calling a recess and I want you both to report back tomorrow. Eight o'clock sharp. Dismissed."

My heart leaped in my chest. She wouldn't be divorcing us today. It only gave me a few hours to talk to Edward but I grasped at the chance. I walked over to Edward, with my head hanging low, as he was putting his things away.

"Hi," I whispered shyly.

We both raised our heads at the same time. Edward had a pained look on his face as he reached in his briefcase and pulled out something shiny. He put it in my hand and I noticed then what it was.

His wedding ring.

I looked in his eyes. Our relationship couldn't be over. I wouldn't allow. I grabbed his hand just as he was about to leave. "Don't do it," I whispered, my voice breaking in random places.

His eyes pleaded with me to understand why he had to do this. It only made it harder. "Bella, I love you. But I can't handle the secrets. If you'll just tell me, then we can get past this and I would be more than happy to call you Mrs. Cullen." He pulled his hand out of mine.

I ignored his hurtful words and asked, "Do you miss us?"

He smiled his breath taking crooked smile. "I miss us, but I know you don't."

How could he think that? Was he trying to convince himself that I didn't want him anymore? So that he could move on? My eyes filled with tears as I realised he was really giving up on us. "No, Edward. I can-"

He cut me off. "Explain? You haven't explained anything. Even though I've given you numerous chances. But it'll all be over tomorrow and you won't have any hold on me. I won't have to see you." He left me standing there as he gathered his things. "I'll see you tomorrow, Isabella Swan."

I couldn't handle it any longer. I was losing the only person I'd ever truly loved. "Edward!" I cried as I dropped to my knees. "Edward, come back!" Alice and Rosalie ran to my side and helped me up, pulling me towards the exit.

------------

I rubbed my hands lightly up and down the golden comforter Edward and I used to share. Rosalie and Alice sat in front of me, staring warily. They knew my secret but I made them promise not to tell Edward.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked, still staring at the gold comforter.

Rosalie sighed. "We want to know why you did it."

I closed my eyes and sighed as I leaned back onto my pillow. "I had to. Edward was so happy...but then everything got messed up and I was in too deep." I opened my eyes and pleaded with her. "Rose, I can't hurt him like that."

Alice jumped in. "Bella, you know if you two ever have a chance at getting back together, your gonna have to tell him, right? You know there's no other way." Alice spoke softly.

I was speaking more to myself than Alice and Rose, "I'd thought I'd hidden it well. I thought that he wouldn't notice. I should have known though. Edward is so observant."

Alice was deep in thought. "If the judge denies the divorce then you'll have some more time to tell him."

I sighed heavily. Something I did when I was getting frustrated. "Alice do you know what that will do to him!? He will be 100 times worse than what he already is!"

"I know that Bella, but you know you'll have to tell him sooner or later."

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. Alice was right. I would have to tell Edward my secret. I would take whatever he could throw at me. As long as I get my Edward back. **(AN: You thought I was gonna tell the secret? Pssh!)**

**Edward PoV**

**(Next morning in the courtroom)**

I drummed my fingers nervously on the mahogany desk, waiting for the maybe approval of our divorce. But that wasn't the only thing that had me nervous.

Since I'd first arrived, Bella hadn't looked my way. Instead, she was constantly talking to Alice and Rose. Finally the judge silenced the courtroom and began talking.

"I have come to decision. Since neither of you two will state your reasoning for wanting a divorce, I won't grant it. But I will schedule appointments for counseling to see if you to can rekindle your marriage. If not then I will grant the divorce. That is all. Dismissed."

I felt the blood rush from my face. What was the point of trying to work this out if she wouldn't even tell me? This couldn't be fixed if Bella refused to tell anyone. Bella turned around and began talking to Rose and Alice, a huge smile on her face. Did they know?

I grabbed my things in a hurry. Even though there were a little over ten people here, it felt as if there wasn't enough oxygen. I couldn't breathe. And I needed to get out.

In my haste, I completely forgot the scheduled times we were do to report to counseling. We had to go four times a week. From five to five thirty. I had to hand Bella a copy of the sheet. Which meant I had to _talk _to her. I exhaled slowly. Here goes nothing.

"Bella," I said once I reached her. Her eyes immediately snapped up to me. She blushed instantly and I remembered one of the reasons I'd loved her. But that was past tense.

"Hi, Edward. Is there, um, something you wanted?" She looked down at her feet and repeatedly kicked the leg of the table with her open toed shoes.

"Yeah. Here," I handed her our counseling schedule. She looked it over as I continued, "It's a sheet of the counseling date and times."

She looked up and gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

After that it was complete silence. Bella and I hadn't said a word, only staring at each other. Her eyes were guarded as to not show what she was feeling. Alice and Rosalie were by the exit, watching us with cautious eyes. Finally, I took a step back and raised my left hand to the nape of my neck. "Well, I'll be leaving now."

"Wait!" She urged as she took two steps forward, our chests almost touching. "Would it be alright if-if I came over today? To, you know, talk?"

Would she finally tell me the reason for her being so distant? Could we work this out? Would we be back together. I hoped she saw what she was losing and that was her breaking point. I grasped at the chance and smiled. "I'd like that."

Her eyes were confused at my answer at first, expecting me to reject her request. Then before I could react, she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest. I placed my cheek on the top of her head as I stroked her bronze locks.

"I missed you." She whispered.

I pulled out of her embrace and kissed her forehead. "Me too."

Alice and Rosalie then came and pulled Bella out of the courtroom before I could send her anymore mixed feelings; I loved Bella, but at the same time, I didn't want anything to do with her.

I walked out the big doors and headed for my car. I still had my old Volvo and was planning on buying a newer version. I'd settled into my seat and turned on the engine when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_I'm coming home today._

It was from my brother, Emmett. He had been spending the summer in Alaska with our cousins, the Denali's. Our oldest cousin, Irina, didn't like Rosalie very much and Rose felt the same way. She refused to put their differences aside and go with Emmett.

Emmett and Rosalie were a complicated couple. They were on and off all the time. Right now they were currently off. Rosalie was jealous of the close friendship Bella had with Emmett so she broke it off. Though recently, Emmett was always nervous around Bella...

_OK, cool. What time? I'm gonna have company and you know how you are._

I backed out of the parking lot and headed towards my house. When I was less than five minutes away, my phone buzzed. _Who's coming over?_

My reply was simple. _Bella._

I arrived at my house then and parked my Volvo in the garage. After locking the doors, I went inside.

After me and Bella split, I moved out and got my own house. It was about ten minutes away from my old house and about thirty minutes away from the hospital, where I work, so it was ok. I dropped my briefcase on the kitchen counter and started on dinner.

It was surprising that I still hadn't gotten a reply from Emmett.

When the enchiladas were in the oven, the doorbell rang and my nervousness came back. I walked up to the door and looked into the peephole. Sure enough it was Bella, looking even more nervous than me.

I opened the door and she smiled warmly. I immediately returned it. I motioned for her to come in. I took her jacket and hung it up as she followed the scent into the kitchen. "What are you cooking?"

"Enchiladas," I answered simply, keeping my eyes on her as she inhaled the scent some more.

"Smells good."

I cleared my throat to break the silence. "They will be ready in just a minute. You can have a seat if you'd like."

She sat down in one of the oak chairs while I took the enchiladas out of the oven. I placed one on her plate and two on mine. I then put two more on another plate for Emmett. I gave Bella her plate and sat down opposite from her. She didn't eat immediately, giving it a chance to cool down. I began eating but stopped when I saw her looking at me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked after a swallowed another bite.

"About us," She whispered.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Okay. Talk."

"Edward, I want to let you know that I will tell you. It's just that I know it will hurt you so much and I can't watch you go through that. I know I screwed up, but with the counseling maybe I can work my way up to finally telling you and you can come back to me." She said in one breath.

"Bella it's not that easy." I told her firmly.

She looked away and I could see her tears forming in her eyes. She noticed something in the kitchen and I followed her gaze. "Who's that for?" She asked as she pointed to the plate I had laid out for Emmett.

"Oh, that's for Emmett. He's coming over today."

Her fear filled eyes snapped back to mine and she immediately stood up. "Edward, I have to go."

I jumped up from the table and reached for her, but she already had on her jacket and had the door open. "Bella wait! Why do you have to leave?"

"I'll explain later. Thanks for dinner." And with that she shut the door, leaving me standing there confused.

I sat on the couch and started to think.

Was this the secret she was holding back? The whole reason for our pending divorce? Had she had an affair with Emmett? And if she had, how could she do this to me? Did our marriage mean anything to her?

I didn't know the answer to all those questions but when Emmett got home, I soon would find out.

* * *

**SO I gave you guys a hint. Emmett is somehow involved. Leave a review and take a guess.**

**Also very pleased with the reviews I've already gotten for this story. Someone asked me if I had the story already written. Unfortunately I do not but I will try my best to update everyday. As long as you review.**

**Next chapter- Edward confronts Emmett. And counseling. Review for the next chapter!**

**-Jay**


	3. Two Liars, One Broken Heart

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**IF THERES ERRORS, POINT THEM OUT!**

**OK major cliffy here. And so the plot thickens....**

**Chapter 3...Two Liars, One Broken Heart**

* * *

**Edward PoV**

I was pacing around in the living room, waiting for Emmett to arrive. When I heard the sound of tires screeching to a stop, I flung the door open before he even had a chance to get out.

I ran up to him and pulled him out the car, my hand wrapped firmly around his throat.

He gasped for air. "OW! What the hell are you doing?!"

I smashed his head against the glass, cracking the window. "You know what the hell you did! What the hell is going on between you and Bella?!" I demanded. It seemed like everyone knew this secret but me.

Emmett didn't answer. Instead he reached his arm back and it snapped forward, hitting me in the jaw. I let go of his neck and stumbled back a few feet. I moved my jaw around to see if it was broken. When I was sure it wasn't, I charged like a bull and struck his cheek. In return his fist connected with my eye. We continued like that for a while until we both were too tired to throw another punch. I stood up from the ground and reached my hand out for him to take it. After I helped him up, we both walked into the house, groaning from our injuries.

"Here," I said as I tossed him an ice pack. He took it and held it to his cheek while I pressed mine against my left eye.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

I leaned against the kitchen counter while Emmett sat in one of the dining room chairs. I tilted my head up so the blood from my nose wouldn't drip down on my clothes.

I'll admit something. I probably shouldn't have handled it that way. I knew Emmett needed an apology. "Listen, Em, I'm really sorry for..." I drifted off as I gestured toward the ice pack still on his right cheek.

He sighed and put it down. "Yeah, you could have. But at least I got to whoop your ass." He smiled smugly at me and playfully punched his shoulder. He groaned. Oops, bad move. "So what brought this on again, " he said as he pointed to his swelling cheek.

I shrugged. "Bella was over her so we could go over our divorce. But when she found out you were coming, she ran out. I got to thinking that maybe you two had an affair."

Emmett began fiddling with his fingers while looking down at the table. "Emmett, please tell me you didn't have an affair with my wife?"

Emmett looked up then. "Edward, I swear I didn't! I promise you. But I do know why she's been acting this way and I'd rather she tell you than me."

I sighed in frustration. "Is it really that bad?"

Emmett looked remorseful and...regretful? "Really bad. Man I gotta go. I'm gonna stay with mom for a while. I'll see you later. Keep me posted." He grabbed his ice pack and left out the door.

Whatever Bella isn't telling me must be pretty bad for my whole family not to tell me. I don't know how many more secrets I can take.

------------

**(Tomorrow evening; 5 o'clock: Counseling)**

Bella and I sat on a long couch that could easily fit a handle ful of people. Our counselor, Mr. Dirickson, was writing something on his clipboard. He finally looked up and our session began.

"So Mr and , it says here that you two need to find out why you've grown apart lately. Would you like to begin by telling me why?"

One look at Bella told me that she was not ready to explain herself. I sighed and faced Mr. Dirickson. "Well, Bella isn't ready to reveal that but she wants to work her way up."

wrote something down on the clipboard again. "How about we talk about the events leading up to Mr. Cullen wanting a divorce."

I loosened my tie. "Well, um, we were married for a few months. We were happy and even trying for a baby. Everything was going great. Then I started to notice that Bella would distance herself from me."

Mr. Dirickson turned to Bella. "I'm guessing that this is the part you don't want to talk about."

Bella hung her head and her hair covered her face. "Yes," she said in a small whisper.

The counselor wrote something down and propped his elbow up on his knee. "Would you please explain how you felt when Mr. Cullen asked for a divorce."

As Bella spoke, Mr. Dirickson began writing, "I was deeply...hurt by his decision. I begged him to rethink the situation, that maybe our marriage still had a chance. And over and over again he told me that was not a possibility."

I turned to her. "I know you were hurt but...you can't honestly believe that you could hide something from your own husband for any length of time."

She looked out the window into the busy traffic. "I know."

"Mr. Cullen, how were you feeling when Mrs. Cullen began to distance herself?"

I exhaled. "Well at first I was confused. I thought I was doing something wrong in our marriage and that was the reason why she became distant. I wondered if she took on extra work because of me or because she simply had to. I thought that if she didn't want me around anymore, that she would tell me. I began to convince myself that I was doing something wrong but it turned out to be the complete opposite."

Bella looked remorseful. "I'll always want you around, Edward."

Mr. Dirickson did not look up from his writing as he spoke, "I want you to both hold each others hand and explain your current feelings."

Bella took my left hand. I looked up at her and smiled. "I've never stopped loving Bella, nor do I intend to. Even if this divorce goes through, I never want Bella to be completely out of my life."

"I feel the same way. I never stopped loving Edward. I might have put some distance between us, some strain on our relationship, but my feelings for Edward never changed." Bella squeezed my hand.

"Alright, how about we talk some more about trying for a baby." Mr. Dirickson never looked up from his work.

"Well, when we were both nineteen, we decided that now was a good time to start building our family. We went to all the doctors appointments to get everything we needed in case Bella got pregnant. We ended up finding out that I, um, had a low sperm count. But we kept trying. We never really got around to it since....the divorce." Bella squeezed my hand with what seemed all the strength she could muster.

"What about your jobs? Was that a way to distance yourself more from Mr. Cullen?"

Bella looked deep in thought while she thought over her answer, "It wasn't really a...distraction. But I did take more work and we spent less and less time together. It kind of made it easier to...hide my secret."

"Were there any problems in your marriage before this? Any fights?"

"We hardly ever fought. I don't recall having any problems in our marriage until this." I said truthfully.

The counselor continued with another question, "Was there any infidelity on any of your parts?" Mr. Dirickson asked as he eyed Bella suspiciously. She shifted in her seat to avoid his gaze.

My answer was quick. "I never cheated on Bella."

The counselor nodded. "Very well. Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella cleared her throat. "No." Mr. Dirickson wrote something down on his clipboard and his forehead creased with worry. She tried to see what he was writing but he covered it from her sight.

Finally Mr. Dirickson sighed and stood up. "Well that about covers it today. You will have to report back here Wednesday, the day after tomorrow for your next session. We will begin talking about how you two met. You are now free to leave."

Without saying a word, Bella and I walked down the stairs to the foyer and out the door. When it came time to go our separate ways, we faced each other.

"So..." I began.

"So..." She repeated, just as nervous as I was. "Would you like to come over?"

I thought for a moment. It would be a good chance to figure some things out without someone else present. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Good," was all she said as she turned to get in her car. I watched as she drove off and then approached my own vehicle. I backed out the parking lot and made my way to my house.

Since it was agreed that I would be joining Bella at her house at eight, I got ready as soon as I made it home. I showered, brushed my teeth, and headed towards my bedroom. I figured that I had a small chance of spending the night at her house so I packed extra clothes.

I picked up my phone from my bed stand and texted Bella to make sure she was still okay will me coming over. _You didn't change your mind, did you?_

She replied back instantly. _lol. Its OK Edward, you can come over._

I grabbed my bag of things and made my way to Bella's house. It would be the first time in three months that I would set a foot inside our home. I didn't know if Bella had kept it the same or if she changed it around.

I knew my way and got there quickly. The porch light was on but, from outside, it looked as if no one was inside, as there were no lights on. I got out of the car and walked to the door. I knocked on the door and waited for Bella to answer, but she never did. Huh?

Hesitantly, I reached for the door knob and turned it with ease. It was unlocked.

Inside, the house was completely dark except for one little light coming from the kitchen area. I set my bag down, shrugged off my jacket, and quietly closed the door behind me. I quietly made my way towards the kitchen.

I could barely make out anything in the dim light but I was fairly sure there were two people in the kitchen. I couldn't see what they were doing. I stood there for a moment as I let my eyes adjust. Then I could see everything clearly and my eyes water with tears.

Bella was propped up on the counter with Emmett towering over her. He was kissing her, and she was kissing him back.

* * *

**Good cliffy or what? Some people were halfway there with their guesses but no one was dead on. So this chapter holds two hints, one is the fact that Bella and Emmett had an affair, the second you will have to find on your own. Enjoy and Review telling me more guesses.**

**-Jay**


	4. Broken Beyond Repair

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

****

I'm excited. Are you excited? Well you should be! In this chapter, we find out the secret!

IF THERE'S ERRORS, POINT THEM OUT!

Chapter 4...Broken Beyond Repair

* * *

**Bella PoV**

The door bell rang and I jumped up from my seat on the couch to get the door, expecting Edward. I was watching a movie and the lights were off so I had to feel around to find my way to the door. I flung open the door and instead of Edward, Emmett stood there with a big grin on his face. He walked in without my command.

"Miss me?" He said as he shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the sofa. I closed the door behind him and turned my furious eyes on him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I hissed. If Edward got arrived with Emmett still here...it wouldn't end good.

"Bella, I want you back," he stepped closer and put his arms around my waist, avoiding my struggles. He dipped his head so our lips were almost touching. "You don't need Edward. Think about how happy we could be together."

I shook my head furiously. "Emmett, I'm very sorry I brought you into this. I love you but I'm _in love _with Edward. I only want him."

He thought for a moment before he smirked. "I think I can change your mind." Then his lips came crashing down on mine.

I resisted at first, but then the feelings came back. Of course they were no where as powerful as the feelings I have for Edward. As mind struggled to figure out who I want, I found myself kissing Emmett back.

He smiled against my lips and lead me to the kitchen, only breaking the kiss to turn on a small light. Using the hands that we still on my hips, he lifted me onto the counter and brought his lips back to mine. I tilted my head up so we could easily continued the right but very very wrong kiss.

**Edward's PoV**

I knew where the lights were but my vision was clouded from the tears. I managed not to make a sound as I found the switch and flicked on the lights.

Bella and Emmett broke apart from each other. I wiped the tears that already spilled and formed my face into a mask, where no emotion could be read. "So this is what you were keeping from me?" I spat coldly.

"Edward, it's not what it looks like!" She hopped down from the counter and took a step towards me. "Please let me explain!" She reached out for me.

I took a step back and held my hands up. "Don't touch me," I warned.

"Edward, please, let's just go so I can explain!" She pleaded once again.

"No, Bella. I'm done. I'll keep going to these bullshit counseling lessons and make progress. Even if you tell me right now what the secret was, if this is the secret, I want to go through with the divorce." My face held no emotion.

Emmett came behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist. She seemed to protest but that didn't matter. My mask revealed a bit of my anger before I quickly composed it. I shifted my cold stare to Emmett. "And you. Yesterday you told me nothing was going on with you and Bella. What the hell was that all about?!"

Bella pushed him away and stared at me with her big, brown pleading eyes. Emmett hung his head low as he answer, "I'm sorry, man."

Little by little, my brittle mask was slipping. Finally it broke and my eyes blazed with anger. "Sorry?? Sorry?? Your creeping with my wife and all you can say is sorry???"

Emmett held his hands up in defense. "Hey don't me mad at me," his expression then turned to a smug grin, "_she_ came on to _me_."

My eyes were still blazing as I turned to look at Bella. She flinched under my intense gaze. "You did this?!? After everything you said in counseling, your _still_ creeping behind my back?? Is this a joke to you Bella?"

She looked torn. "No, Edward, it's not. I love Emmett but-" I cut her off as soon as the words left her mouth.

"How could you do this to me Bella? I was a good husband, wasn't I? I took care of you, didn't I? So tell me what the hell I did wrong for you to go and do this?" I gestured between her and Emmett.

Bella took a step closer to me. "Edward you are my husband and I want you. I don't want Emmett. Please let me explain so we can work this out!"

I ignored her words. "Did you do it Bella? Did you come on to him?"

She hesitated. "Well it's not exactly how it sounds..."

My eyes grew wide in shock. Emmett was right. _She _did come on to _him_. "Bella you didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

She held her head up to keep her tears from spilling. "I wish I could."

"Is there anything else you need to tell while arm already hurt, regretful and pissed?!" I demanded. How many more secrets did she have?

She sighed, defeated. She took a seat in one of the dining room chairs. "Here's the truth. When we found out you had a low sperm count, I kept thinking of ways to have a baby. Even though we kept trying, I still looked for another way. Finally I decided that if we couldn't conceive then I would ask Emmett to help me have one. I refused to have sex with him so we tried in-vitro. That didn't work so...we actually had sex, and I got pregnant. At first I thought it was great, that we would be able to have our family, but then Emmett started falling for me and I kind of felt the same way. But my feelings for you never changed, Edward. I starting having doubts that my plan was going to work so...I got an...abortion. After that, Emmett wouldn't come around me anymore...Everything just got so screwed and I thought I was hiding it well. But I was wrong..." She finished looking down at the table.

My eyes flickered to Emmett. "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!?!"

Emmett wasn't frightened in the least. "Yes. And I'd do it again."

I charged towards and he got in a fighting stance. Before I could swing at him, Bella put two restraining hands on my chest. "Don't hurt him," she whispered quietly.

I ripped her hands from my body and she flinched back. "Your protecting _him_!?" That only infuriated me more. She shook her head no.

"Not protecting...I'm just looking out for the both of you. I don't either one of you to get hurt."

I sucked my teeth as I looked around for my jacket. I had to get of here. It was clear of her decision. Finally I found my jacket and rapidly put it on.

"Too late _Isabella_. I'm already hurt, as if this, "I gestured between her and Emmett, "didn't do the job, hearing that he got you pregnant got the job done. I am done, Bella. I want out. No more second chances. But before I go, I want to thank you. I want to thank you for getting caught with Emmett before we could work things out. When the divorce is final, don't send me an invitation to you guy's wedding." I grabbed my keys from my jacket pocket and rushed to the door.

"Edward please don't go! I'm sorry...just please _please_ don't go. I can't take it." She pleaded as she followed me to the door.

I opened the door and looked back her. "I wish we never got married." With that, I closed the door on her dead face.

**Bella PoV**

"I wish we never got married." Edward had said when he closed the door. My brain recognized every word he said but failed to accept them, like an error.

I stared at the door blankly. No tears, no sobs. No nothing. because that was what my life was without Edward. Nothing.

After a few minutes of silence, Emmett came behind me and hugged me tightly. It didn't feel right in his arms. "Forget about Edward. You don't need him."

"Yes I do," I barely managed to choke out. I swallowed the clumps of sobs stuck in my throat. "I need him bad."

Finally, Emmett released his grip around me and sighed, scratching the top of his had. "Bella, it's obvious that you love Edward. But I know you love me too. I won't force you to choose me over him. I'll wait for you to decide. Is one month good enough for you?"

My voice was emotionless, dead. "There's no competion."

Emmett exhaled again. "Just think about it. I'll be at Alice's." Emmett grabbed his coat and left without another word. As soon as the door was shut, I ran up to it and locked it. I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands.

How did everything get so screwed up? I failed to admit in the beginning that my plan was very wrong and was thought through very little. I knew I had a chance at failing, but I never thought of my consequences.

I didn't think I'd hurt Emmett or break up him or Rosalie. Rose...Rose...shit! She didn't know the whole plan. All she knew was that Emmett was helping me try for a baby. She didn't know our feelings towards each other. Another problem to my list of worries...

On the top of that list was, of course, Edward, Had he really meant what he said, or was he just in the moment? Could he really think that my feelings for Emmett were stronger than my feelings for him? And...did he really mean what he said about the divorce? That even is we tried, it wouldn't matter anyways, because his mind was already made up?

But what if, someway, I could show Edward that Emmett was only a brother to me, and nothing more. That I loved him and no one else. But in a month, Emmett would be back and I would have to break his heart. But if I lost Edward, _my _heart would be broken. Broken beyond repair.

So in one day, I managed to make progress with my husband, get caught in a lie, realise that my best friend didn't know I was the reason for her break-up, and have my husband absolutely loath me. My life is really screwed.

All the tears I'd been holding in since Edward found out, were let free.

* * *

**I really don't know what to expect in the reviews for this chapter. Hope the secret lived up to it's hype. Also, is there anything you would like to see in any future chapters? Review and tell me. Again: Review please. **

**-Jay**


	5. What's Gotten Into You?

**Disclaimer- I do not own the wonderful world of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Sorry for it taking so long for me to update. Hope the long chapter makes up for that!**

**Chapter 5...What's gotten into you?**

* * *

**B****ella PoV  
****(Two days later; Wednesday; Counseling)**

I haven't talked to Edward since he found out. I called his phone numerous amount of times. He either wouldn't answer or his phone would be off. I even went by his house a few times. His car was in the driveway and the lights were on. I would ring the doorbell but he wouldn't come to the door. I could take a hint. But that wouldn't stop me from trying.

I was now waiting for Edward to arrive for counseling. He had to come; if he didn't, he would be fined by the judge. He probably didn't care, but still.

I whipped my head around when I heard tires screech to a stop. Edward had just pulled up in his silver Volvo. He exited the car, not even acknowledging my presence, as he pushed open the front door to the building.

The whole time we made our way up the stairs, Edward stayed as far away from me as possible. He looked comfortable with the silence but my mind was screaming out for him to say something, anything.

He opened the door and walked in, not leaving the door open for me. I caught the door before it could slam shut in my face. Edward made his way to the couch and sat on the far right. I sat down and waited for the session to begin.

Mr. Dirickson didn't start immediately like I hoped. Instead, he scrutinized how far apart we were and Edwards grip on the arm on the sofa.

He sighed. "It seems we have some tension in this room. I take it that you have found out what Mrs. Cullen has been hiding?" His eyes flickered to mine very briefly, before turning back to Edward.

Edward snapped his head around to look at our counselor. "Mrs. _Swan_ had informed me of her secret." His voice was business-like.

Our counselor wrote something down on his clip board. "Would you mind telling what she has been hiding?" Mr. Dirickson pressed.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, "She had an...affair with my brother. She said that it was unintentional, that it was an accident, but that doesn't make it feel any better." Edward shifted in his seat. Mr. Dirickson noticed the movement.

"Is there something more, Mr. Cullen?"

"Remember when I told you I had a low sperm count?" Mr. Dirickson nodded. "Bella explained that she tried for a baby with Emmett when in vitro didn't work. Of course, she got pregnant. She said she did it to please me. And that she accidently fell in love with Emmett in the process." Edward explained.

"And the baby?"

I spoke up. "I had an abortion." I still hurt to think I killed my baby. But I wouldn't want to have a child with anyone else but Edward.

"Did you think this plan through?" Mr. Dirickson asked, even though I was sure he already knew the answer.

"No," I answered, ashamed.

Mr. Dirickson scribbled something on his clip board yet again. He faced Edward. "Did she tell you the secret or was she caught?" He questioned.

Edward shifted in his seat, his back to me. "Bella and I agreed that I would be coming over. When I arrived, the lights were off and the door was unlocked. I walked in and followed a light that was on in the kitchen. I caught them kissing on the counter." I noticed that Edward's fists were clenched.

Mr. Dirickson turned to me. "Why would you do that when you knew Mr. Cullen was coming over?"

"I didn't know his brother was coming over. He started kissing me first and I guess I just kind of got...lost."

I looked over to Edward and I could tell he wanted this to be over with. We waited in silence as Mr. Dirickson jotted down our words. "Can we leave now?" Edward asked impatently.

Our counselor stopped writing and checked the time on his wrist watch. "It's 5:30 so...yes, you may leave."

Edwark stood up immediately and headed for the door. "Thanks," he called over his shoulder and the door shut behind him.

"Thanks for everything." I said as I stood up from the sofa. I walked down the stairs to the parking lot. I got there just in time to see Edward's silver Volvo speed down the road.

I felt the tears cloud my vision and I fumbled around for my cell. Once I found it, I dialed Alice's number. I could use her comfort and some Ben and Jerry's.

"Hello, Bella!" Alice chirped into the phone. "How did counseling go?" She asked hesistantly.

I tried to keep my sobs as quiet as possible. "Horrible. Edward hates me. Can I come over to your house?"

Alice didn't respond immediately. Her voice was hesitant, nervous. "Bella, I don't think that's a good idea. Emmett's staying over."

I had completely forgotten. Emmett had told me that two days ago when Edward found out. It was also the day he told me that I had a month to make my decision. But I knew who I wanted the second the words left his mouth.

"Okay, well can you call Rose for me? I don't have her number and I really need to talk to her about something important."

"Sure thing! Bye Bella!" I put my phone in my jacket pocket and walked over to my car. Edward and I were so financially stable that he got me a Ferrari for my birthday. I had protested but he insisted.

As I drove to Roses, I thought about if I was doing the right thing. I hadn't really lied to her but I didn't exactly tell the truth. Rosalie didn't know that I had slept with her boyfriend to have a baby. She didn't know that I had broken them up. And she definitely didn't know that Emmett wanted us to be together. I pulled into her driveway and saw her red BMW. I sighed. I had to do the right thing, no matter how much it hurt her.

That got me to thinking about my idiotic plan. I had thought I was doing the right that I didn't even think my whole plan through. Of course, I thought about how Edward would feel, but I never factored the possiblilty of an affair with Emmett. I knocked Rosalie's bright white door.

"Come in," she said once she opened the door, motioning for me to sit down in the chair to the right. I shrugged off my jacket and sat down while Rose went into the kitchen. "Would you like some hot chocolate? I know your freezing."

She came back in a few minutes later and handed me a mug that read "Yummy...tastes good!" on the inside. I took a sip and swallowed the hot chocolate.

"Is there something you wanted?" Rosalie asked as she placed her mug on a coffer. I nodded and placed mine down beside hers.

I blurted out the truth when the silence became unbearable. "I slept with Emmett!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I immediately clamped my right hand over it. I didn't mean to be so blunt.

Rosalie's expression changed little by little. She was calm at first and then her mouth pulled down into a frown. "Before or after we broke up?" She questioned, averting her gaze.

It would be better if I untangled myself from my web of lies, rather than make new ones. "Before." I whispered quietly. I warily watched her reaction as she registered my words. First she looked deep in thought, then she was furious.

She jumped up from her seat beside me. "What?! B-Bella! How could you?!" I flinched down under her intense gaze. I felt like an ant to a giant.

"It was only one time. And I had good reason. You know there was a possibility that Edward and I couldn't concieve." I defended. Her eyes snapped to mine, dangerous.

She pointed her perfectly manicured finger in my face. "Don't you _dare_ say that! From the beginning, you and I both knew that that plan wasn't going to work." She removed her finger and tried to calm down. "I thought you said you did in vitro. That you wouldn't have to sleep together. That's the whole reason I agreed!"

I shifted in my seat. "We did do in vitro...but it didn't work. So we slept together and it worked. I finally thought about my plan and realised how stupid it was." I brought my hand to my mouth and chewed my thumbnail.

Rosalie studied me carefully before she groaned and her eyes grew wide. "Don't tell me theres more!"

"I'm really sorry, but Emmett and I kind of...liked it." I slammed my eye lids shut as I waited for it. A slap, curse words, for Rose to explode with anger. After a beat, I opened one eye and sneaked a glance at Rose. She looked...expressionless.

"Leave." She whispered quietly, looking past me.

"Rose please!" I pleaded with her. Her face stayed the same.

"Leave." She repeated with more volume.

I rose from the couch but made no effort to reach for the door. "Rosalie, just hear me out!" I pleaded once again.

She shook her head and her eyes snapped to mine, fierce. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She shouted as she pointed her finger to the door.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I walked to the door and shut it behind me.

I walked to my car, shoulders slumped. I got in and backed out the driveway, taking one last glance at Rosalie's red-bricked house.

I knew that plan had a chance of not working, but I had to try. I hoped Rose would look past this, so we could be friends again. It took so long for us to build that friendship and now I would have to repair it. I parked into my driveway.

I checked my mail and headed inside the house.

Since Edward had found out, I had been an even bigger wreck than when he said he wanted a divorce. I looked around the messy floor of my living room, if you could call it that. Boxes were sprawled out on the floor, filled with precious memories of Edward and I. I sat down by a box containing our prom pictures.

I looked at the pictures one by one, laughing when something funny would appear or crying at how in love Edward and I looked. I touched the picture delicately.

I sat it down and ran my fingers through my hair. From the corner of my eye I noticed a box overflowing with Edwards things. A jacket, a sweatshirt, and some of his baseball shoes. He must have forgotten them or, better yet, I must have kept them.

I shrugged off my jacket and stood up to turn the heater on. I noticed my mail laying on the couch where I had put it and picked it up immediately. Bills, bills...counseling schedule? I opened the letter. It stated that we would from now on have to attend weekdays from one o'clock to two o'clock.

I reached into my pocket for my cell phone an dialed Edward's number. I was about to hang up when I heard the fourth ring but Edward picked up. He didn't speak, the only sound was our steady breathing.

I broke the unbearable silence. "Can you come over?" I chewed on my thumbnail.

He was silent on the other line. "What for?" He said, confused. But I did detect a hint of accusation in his voice.

I shifted my weight to the other foot. "Well you left some stuff over here and I got a letter from our counselor. We have a new schedule." I crossed my fingers, hoping he would say yes.

Again he was silent. "Well...as long as you don't try anything, I guess it's okay." He seemed uncertain.

I jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you, Edward! I promise I won't try anything."

He sighed, relieved. "Good. I'll there in about ten minutes." He hung up and I placed the phone on the hook. I placed my hand over my heart as it thudded audibly.

I then realised that my living room was still a mess. I jumped up and sifted through the contents of the boxes, separating the things Edward would probably want to keep. I grabbed a box full of things I was sure neither one of us would want and headed to the backyard to put them in the trash. When I came back, Edward stood there, dangling a key.

"I thought you would have changed the locks by now." He said, shaking his head from side to side, a small smile playing on his lips.

I ignored his words and ran up to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and burried my face in his chest. He stroked my hair hesitantly, like he was afraid to hurt my feelings. It took a while for me to notice that he was uncomfortable. I reluctantly took a step back and looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you that's all." I sneaked a peek at him, watching his reaction. He looked...out of his element.

"So wheres my things?" Edward asked, breaking the silence. I perked up and sat on the floor like I had earlier. Edward sat next to me, looking into the boxes. He picked up a jacket. "I remember this! It's my jacket I got for being on the baseball team. I wondered where it went."

He put it in an empty box and looked through another. He took out the photo album with all our prom pictures in it. He looked at each one closely while I looked at the photo album I had made that only contained pictures of Edward and I. I lingered on one particular picture.

Edward and I had just announced our engagement. Alice had took a picture of us looking longly into eachothers eyes. Edward scooted closer to me and looked over my shoulder to see the picture. I hadn't realised I was crying until I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

Edward noticed. He always noticed. "What's wrong?" He said as he pulled my face from the picture and wiped away my tear.

"Nothing. I just missed us, that's all." I looked back at the picture and smiled as another tear rolled down my cheek.

"Why Emmett?" Edward asked out of the blue. I looked up at his curious face, confused by what he meant. He saw my expression and explained, "I mean why did you pick Emmett instead of getting a sperm donor?"

I sighed. As much as I didn't want to talk about this right now, it had to be done. "Because you two are brothers. I didn't want someone elses sperm inside of me."

He looked away. "But you wanted his inside you." He seethed.

I started to tell him that I didn't like Emmett and that I was just confused but I knew he would never let me fully explain without offering his opinion. Instead I replied, "I'm sorry."

After a long silence, I tried to heighten his mood. "Emmett gave me an ultimatum. Either him or you. He gave me a month to decide."

He looked at me, his face blank. "I'm truly curious. Who do you plan on picking?"

I looked at him increduously. "You know who I want."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Do I?"

I exhaled slowly. "Edward, I don't want to fight. I just want to be happy that your not walking out of my life after everything I've done to you. I'm very truly sorry and, even though I don't deserve it, I would like a chance to redeem myself.'

"You could say that now, but what if you start realising why you liked sleeping with Emmett in the first place and go to him. Then what am I supposed to do?" Edward questioned looking into my eyes.

"I won't but hopefully time will tell how much you mean to me." I said taking his hand. He pulled it back almost immediately. He rose from the floor and looked around for his jacket. I stood immediately, afraid he would leave me.

"Don't go." I pleaded as he shrugged on his jacket. He looked at me and then at the door, debating. I took his moment of hesition and took a step closer. "Please."

Edward groaned. I didn't know whether it was the look on my face or how broken my voice sounded that made Edward launch himself at me. His lips devoured mine in a heated kiss. His hands were everywhere -- on my face, in my hair, or wrapped around my waist. I was confused on when he made up his mine to do this, but I didn't hesitate as I kissed him back. I opened my mouth and his tongue danced with mine. He took a step forward forcing me back until the back of my knees hit the couch.

I sat down and so did Edward. I straddled his lap. I took off his shirt and felt his chiseled abs. Edward unbuttoned my blouse and threw it to the floor. I threw my head back as he began kissing my neck.

Next the pants came off, my bra and panties came off and so did Edwards boxers. I didn't know what had gotten into him but I was sure that this would not change his mind about our future.

* * *

**IM SO SO SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in like a week. I had writers block and I couldn't come up with anything. But here it is and hopefully the lightbulb in my head will start working. I was also waiting for the last chapter to get nine reviews. Come on people! The first chapter alone had 18 reviews. Just click the green button PLEASE!**

**I'm not gonna write the lemon because I don't know if you guys would like that or not. But you can guess that they are doing it, right? So here's where the guesses start coming in again. Answer this question in your review: What do you think will happen because Bella and Edward have sex? Will they get together or not?**

**REVIEW AND YOU SHALL HAVE A CHAPTER UP TOMORROW!**


	6. In The End

**Disclaimer- I do not own the wonderful world of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING:**

**IDreamofDamon, Breathless In Voice, im edwards bella, Tatianna-Delamaine, hapakids, kvgamble, TheCutiePie325, newgirl5, ItssStephhhx33, harleymae, teeesah, DoubleAgentA, gabzCoatz, britbrat35892587, -team-edward-lion-lamb-, vamptastic love, Lynne25.**

**Thank you all for reviewing. We had 17 reviews for the last chapter. I love you guys' reviews. Keep em coming!**

**We reached : _2,000 hits!_**

**Sorry if there's errors!**

**Chapter Six...In the End**

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

The sun shining through the blinds woke me up. I looked around the floor to find my clothes scattered everywhere. I looked to the kitchen but Edward wasn't there.

I stood and blanket covering me dropped to the floor, exposing my naked body. I saw a torn piece of paper flitter to the floor and I immediately picked it up. It was from Edward.

_Bella,_

_I can not even begin to explain how sorry I am for what happened. I know that you wish that that would make up my mind but unfortunately it hasn't. I still need time to think._

_Edward_

I wrapped the blanket around myself as I dropped back down on the couch. I knew it from the minute we started kissing that that would not change his mind.

I made my way to the stairs and had no problem tripping over things; the boxes full of Edward's things were gone. I climbed up the stairs and entered one of the two bathrooms in this house. It was the one Edward and I shared.

I turned the water on hot and sat down in the tub, aware of the soreness between my legs. I tilted my head back until it hit the tile. The hot water couldn't warm my cool skin.

Just because Edward regretted it, doesn't mean I have to. I haven't felt loved in while and, even though he was unsure, I knew he still loved me. He could hide it all he wanted.

But what if I never really grasped how much he was hurting. I had my own pain but I never could tell how much Edward was hurting; he never seemed hurt around me, only angry.

I shut off the hot water. The steam fogged the mirror but my body was still cold. I wrapped a towel around myself and headed for the master bedroom.

My bed was unmade and the cover was sprawled out on the floor from tossing and turning during my many sleepless nights. I dressed appropriately for the winter; a warm brown sweater with khaki pants and white sneakers. I shrugged on my jacket, threw my hair into a messy bun and reached for the keys.

I thought again if I was doing the write thing and I settled into my Ferrari. If I visited Esme, Edward's mother, how would she react? Would she be angry with me for hurting her son? I was sure I knew the answer to that. But I would never be able to fully understand how much pained I'd caused Edward if I didn't talk to her. I knew Edward would confide in Esme and she would have the answers that I needed.

I got to the Cullen house with no problem. I walked up the three steps to the door and, before my fist could touch the wood, the door stood open, revealing a very surprised Esme Cullen.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"How did you..." I drifted off as I looked from my Ferrari back to her.

"Dear, I could here those tires from miles away. Come in please," she said as she made room for me to enter. I took of my jacket and placed in on one of the hooks by the door.

Esme shut the door as I sat down on one of the chairs in the dining room.

"What brings you here today?" Esme questioned as she took a seat directly across from me.

I got straight to the point. "Have you talked to Edward?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Yes I have. Is there something you would like to know?"

I interlaced my fingers, all business-like. "If you don't mind, I would like to know how he has been. I know you probably hate me right now but it would mean alot to me if I could fully understand how much pain he is in."

"Bella, I don't hate you. Though I do think you could have made some better decisions. I don't have a problem with you directly just the choices you make. It's just that...I wish you hadn't brought Emmett into this. I don't like my sons fighting over something that could have been avoided."

"If there was someway I could make it better I would, but I don't my chances are good." I confessed.

"That is something else I would like to talk to you about. I think that you have to accept that you and Edward's relationship is coming to an end. Edward is hurting severly." Esme looked worried about her son. I was ashamed that I had put her and Edward through that.

I leaned across the table, my eyes pleading. "How bad is it?"

She sighed again and looked as if she were telling something she shouldn't. "He's...lifeless. Like a walking corpse. You have to understand that Edward has never felt this way about anyone else before and that it won't be easy to get over you. When he's around other people, he'll act as if nothing bad had ever happened. But when him and I are alone, all those built up emotions come out."

I could barely see Esmes heart-shaped face through my tears. "Esme, I'm so sorry. I've screwed everything up! I didn't mean to put Edward through this much pain. I thought Edward and I would be closer if I did this but all I did was push him away! I'm a terrible person." I sobbed uncontrolably into my hands.

I heard a chair push back and then felt Esme's calming hand stroke my back. "Sweetie, your not a bad person. Everyone knows how much pain you two are in. You know that Edward still loves you and always will."

"I know," I sobbed and then looked up at her, "but is that enough to bring him back to me? Can he truly forgive me after everything that I've done?" I questioned.

"I honestly do not know that answer to the questions. But what I do know is, that in the end, you two will do what you feel is right. Look on the bright side, since this morning he's been in a good mood. I don't know what changed but maybe he should do it again."

My heart warmed at her words. He probably didn't regret it but he still couldn't fully forgive me. I hid my giggle when she said he should do it again. I rose from the table and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Esme."

She hugged me back and I finally released her. She reached back and handed me a tissue to wipe away my tears. "Don't hesitate to call or come by anytime you need me."

I grabbed my jacket and gave Esme another quick hug. I checked the time. I needed to be at counseling in 15 minutes! "Sorry Esme but I really need to get going. Thanks for everything!"

"Your welcome!" She called as I slammed the door shut and ran to my Ferrari.

I made it there with 5 minutes to spare. I burst through the door to see that Edward and Mr. Dirickson were casually talking. When they saw me, they immediately got quiet. Tension filled the air.

I sat down and Mr. Dirickson cleared his throat. "Has anything happened yesterday that has Mr. Cullen in a good mood?" He looked knowingly at Edward.

"How did you..." Edward trailed off.

Mr. Dirickson pointed to his head. "I have studied body language and have noticed that today you are not sitting far away from Ms. Swan."

It was the first time I noticed how close Edward and I were sitting. Our arms and legs were almost touching. Also, for the first time since we started these sessions, Edwards fists weren't clenched.

But Mr. Dirickson was still waiting for a answer. I fiddled with my fingers and Edward shifted in his seat. "Well we uh..." Edward could even get the words out. I turned to Mr. Dirickson and mouthed "we had sex."

Our counselor leaned back in his chair. He looked like he was trying to form a reasonable response. Finally he sighed. "That...does not make any sense to me." He admited.

"It wasn't on purpose. Edward just kind of-" Mr. Dirickson cut me off.

He looked at Edward questionably. "Mr. Cullen initated the sexual intercourse? I thought for sure Ms. Swan would be the one to crack." He forced a little laugh as he wrote some more notes down. "I take it that that did not change anything."

"No," Edward and I said in unison.

Mr. Dirickson sighed again. "I think that you two should spend some alone time to figure out why you fell in love and why you got married. Since tomorrow's Friday and you two have made little progress I think it would be a good idea if you two go away for a romantic weekend. If that's okay with you, of course." He gauged our reactions.

I could feel my heart pumping loudly at the thought of Edward and I being alone. But I didn't know how Edward would take it. Mr. Dirickson and I watched as Edward thought it over. "I think it's an okay idea. Don't you agree, Bella?" Edward turned to me.

"Yes." I nearly whispered.

It would be me and Edward for three whole days on a romantic weekend.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter kinda short. But next chapter will have the romantic weekend. The next chapter will be longer. But I may not be able to post it until next Saturday. Sorry.**

**Review. Alert. Review. Favorite. Review. Did I say Review?**


	7. Day One

**Disclaimer- I don't or Twilight or it's characters.**

**Special Thanks to the people who reviewed: **_teeesah, britbrat35892587, cullengirl989, Breathless In Voice, vampiregurl, looneybaloony,  
-team-edward-lion-lamb-, Lalalala, newgirl5, Lynne25, angel-cordy, izzycullen903, harleymae, Brown Eyed Girl101, ForeverTwilight520_

**You guys seriously make my day.**

**Last chapter had 15 reviews. Can we beat that?? I think we can! Press the green button at the end!**

**Sorry if there's errors.**

**Enjoy this chappy!**

**

* * *

****Bella's Point Of View**

Edward and I left our counseling session about twenty minutes ago and were now walking side by side as we made our way to the parking lot. I stopped when it was time to go our separate ways. Edward stopped but didn't say a word, only looking up at the gray skies. Finally I sighed and made my way back to my Ferrari.

But, to my surprised, Edward followed behind me, his hands buried deep in his charcoal jacket. He followed me all the way to my car, just like he had when we started dating.

I opened the car door but hesitated as I waited for Edward to say something. "I'm sorry, Bella." Edward said quickly then spun on his heel and strolled to other side of the parking lot where his silver Volvo waited. I watched as he pulled out and sped down the road.

I felt the comfort in my Ferrari as I settled into its leather seats. With the engine on, I sped down the road Edward had just disappeared from.

Mr. Dirickson had said that our flight was leaving tomorrow morning and that we wouldn't find out where we were headed until we got to the airport. It felt like déjà vu; like the time Edward refused to tell me where we were going for our honeymoon.

Edward and I were making progress so that instantly brightened my mood. I knew for a fact that we weren't making enough progress to get back to together, but maybe this three day romantic weekend might put us two steps in the right direction.

Of course, if Edward and I were going to heat up, then Emmett and I had to cool down. I made a U-turn and headed the direction of Alice's house. I saw Alice's yellow Porsche and Emmett's jeep when I pulled into the driveway. I exhaled slowly before I got out and made my way to the front door.

I knocked three times. "Bella, what are you doing here?!" Alice hissed. I had never seen her so mad before. Well not at _me_ anyways.

"I need to talk to Emmett." I said and Emmett appeared at the door as soon as I'd spoken his name.

He smiled brightly. "Let her in Alice."

Alice just enough room for me to slide past her. Alice's living room looked like a doll house. Nothing was out of place and the room was very well decorated. The couch consisted of different bright colors. She had a plasma TV to my left showing a football game. Emmett led me through the kitchen and into the dining room.

"I take it you've made your choice. What swayed your decision?" Emmett asked while sitting in one of the pine colored chairs. I took the seat the farthest away from him.

"Emmett, I'm not here for the reason you think." I didn't look at him but at the tear drop chandelier above my head.

Emmett was unfazed. He looked like he already knew the reason. "Let me guess. You need more time than just one month. Or did you you already choose my brother?" It made me feel bad that Emmett would even say Edwards name.

I opened my mouth to speak but my voice was absent. I knew the words I wanted to say but my voice wouldn't work. I looked closely at Emmett's face. His facade was breaking little by little until I saw that he was hurt. I couldn't break his heart so instead I said, "Your right. I need more time."

Emmett breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." He got up and came around to my side of the table. He took my face in his hands and kissed me full on the lips. It felt wrong. _I _felt wrong. His lips weren't the ones the soft, gentle ones that caressed my skin just the other day. They were wrong and I had no intention of kissing him back. He pulled away when I my lips wouldn't cooperate with his. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice's black spikes disappear around the corner.

I made up a lie before Emmett could get hurt again. "Sorry. Its just too soon."

He nodded and I wondered how I managed to make the lie sound like the truth. "Its okay. Ill wait for you, Bella."

I smiled weakly and thought that maybe lying wasn't the best way to go. After all, it had gotten me into this situation in the first place. He walked me to the door. He looked over to Alice, who was watching a episode of what looked like a home decorating show, and then back to me. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

I mumbled a "Bye" and scurried out the door. I ran to my car and stomped on the gas. Big mistake. The car jolted forward, causing me to hit the back of my head to the headrest of the seat. I slammed on the breaks just before my Ferrari could chip the pain of Alice's Porche. I backed up slowly and turned onto the road, free.

Damn, damn, _damn!_ The whole point of me coming here was to break everything off with Emmett, NOT give him a reason to think he still had a chance. I don't even think my brain can separate the truth from the lies anymore.

I made it to the house quickly thanks to my hastiness. I ran upstairs and flung my suitcase on top of my bed. I packed different kinds of clothes because I didn't know where we going. I had everything I needed except a few things that I absolutely had to bring.

I reached into the lowest section in my dresser. In it was a variety of lingerie. Silk...satin, you name it. Alice had bought me all these for my honeymoon. Victoria Secret probably had a section in the store made just for me.

I packed a few pieces, just in case I would need it. I zipped up the bag and placed it by the door. I was determined to make the best out of my weekend with Edward. I hoped nothing would go wrong but, then again, nothing seems to work out for me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Here you go ma'am." A lady garbed in a khaki skirt and a blue polo said the next morning as she handed Edward and I our tickets. They checked our passports and our luggage so all we had to do was aboard the plane. Edward nudged me.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked exuberantly.

I scanned the paper. "St. Thomas in the Virgin Islands." I didn't know anything about The Virgin Islands but I was open to anything that would bring Edward and I closer.

"This will be fun." Edward said as we took our seats on the plane.

"Very." I agreed as I leaned my head back against the seat, closing my eyes. I heard the pilot tell everyone to put on their seat belts. Then I felt the plane lift off. I also sensed someone was staring at me. I opened my eyes and turned to Edward who was in fact staring at me. "What?"

He looked away from me and out the window. "Nothing."

His earlier words from yesterday rang in my head. "Hey, Edward. What did you mean yesterday? When you said you were sorry?"

He sighed and turned to me. "I understand why you did what you did. You did it for us. Even though I wish you would have told me. Though I am sorry for blowing up and taking it this far."

I tried to hug him but my seat belt restrained me. "Thank you, Edward. I'm very sorry. And your right; I should have told you."

"It's okay, my Bella. I forgive you." He wide grin spread across his face and it made my cheeks hurt just by looking at it. I couldn't help but smile back. But does this mean we're getting back together?

I voiced my thoughts. "Does this mean we're getting back together?"

Edward's smile grew even bigger than before. Instead he of answering, he leaned over and left a lingering kiss on my lips. I groaned when we pulled away. "Patience, Bella."

I grabbed his hand and he held mine for dear life. I leaned my back against the head rest and smiled contently. I closed my eyes.

Next thing I knew, Edward was whispering in my ear to wake up. I reluctantly opened my eyes. I looked around, also working the kinks out of my neck, and saw that we were the only ones left. "Can you walk?" Edward joked.

"No. Carry me." I said as I held my arms out.

"My pleasure." Edward said as he flung or bags over his shoulder and picked me up bridal style. I felt so safe in his strong arms. Edward kissed the top of my head as we got off the plane. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes.

We walked around for a few minutes. "Are you the Cullen's?" I heard a female voice say. I turned to look at her. Her strawberry blond hair hung just past her shoulders. Her dimples popped out as she smiled brightly - almost seductively - at Edward.

"Yes," Edward said warily, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tanya and I am assigned to show you to your suite that Mr. Dirickson has already set up. Ready to go?" She asked only looking at Edward.

"We're ready." Edward and I said at the same time. We laughed and I snuggled closer into his chest and he kissed my hair. I saw Tanya roll her eyes and then quickly regain her composure.

"Let's get going then," Tanya said nicely and impatiently as she spun on her heels and walked ahead of us. Tanya led us to a blue Camaro. The interior was covered in blue and white. Edward and I climbed into the backseat.

"Do we have anything planned today?" Edward said as he pulled me onto his lap.

Tanya's eyes flickered to the mirror and looked at us as she answered, "Yes. Today at eight o'clock sharp a car will come and pick you up to take you to a restaurant. I can rent you a car if you'd like to see the sights." She looked back at the road.

"Sounds good." I yawned. Edward stroked my back softly.

We sat in silence. I could hear Edward's heart beat and his even breathing. I looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were closed and that he was asleep. I touched my palm to his cheek. I had thought that he was asleep until his hand came up to grip mine, holding it to his cheek.

"You can't imagine how that feels, after all this time." Edward murmured softly, his eyes still closed.

"We're here!" Tanya called from the drivers seat, ruining our perfect moment.

I scurried out of the car and looked up at the hotel that would be our home for the next three days. "Your on the tenth floor. I think you'll find the room to your liking." Tanya handed us the keys and gave a car to Edward. "Call me if you need anything." She winked at him when she thought I wasn't looking. She walked back to the car and drove off.

I turned to Edward. Before I could ask him to carry me, he scooped me up in his arms and we headed to the glass door. The cool air hit me as we walked in. Edward asked the concierge for out room key and we headed to the elevator.

"What's this?" I said as I noticed the key hole by the words 'Tenth floor'.

"Try the key." Edward suggested. I put the key in and the elevator lifted. I watched as the numbers raised.

The steel elevator door opened and it turned out that our room wasn't on the tenth floor, our room _was_ the tenth floor. To my right was a black, leather U shaped couch. The living room was covered in black and red. The plasma TV looked untouched. There was a big window over looking the beaches. This place was amazing.

Edward walked into the master bedroom and yelled, "Look!"

I walked in and immediately noticed the rose petals that were shaped in a heart on the bed. "Just like old times," I said as I climbed on the bed and patted the spot next to me. Edward dropped the bags and flew on top of me, kissing me hungrily.

"Look," I said as I noticed a mini-fridge by the nightstand. It contained several bottles of champagne, perfect for the occasion. I got a knife and popped open the bottle. I got two glasses out the kitchen and made my way back to Edward. "Here's to us." I said as I poured our drinks.

Edward took his and sipped it slowly, his eyes locked with mine. "So what do you want to do?" I asked after taking a swig from my drink. I fingered the satin red sheets teasingly.

Edward smiled. "I think he have a good idea." He then launched himself at me, crashing his lips to mine, effectively ending the conversation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I hopped up from the tangle of sheets when I noticed the time. We had about an hour and a half before we had to go to a fancy restaurant. I threw the covers off of him and nudged Edward awake. "We have to get up." I nudged him again and he stirred.

"How about we just don't go?" Edward suggested, throwing the covers back over him.

"If you go, we can cancel anything else that we have planned." I waited and finally Edward threw the covers to the floor and got up. He stood and threw me over his shoulder as he ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind us.

After our very satisfying shower, we finally untangled ourselves from each other long enough to get dressed. I wore a knee length white dress that had a belt just below my breasts. My feet weren't killing me as I was wearing all white flats. My hair was in curls as it hung past my shoulders.

Edward was wearing black shoes and black slacks with a navy shirt. His hair was in its usual disarray. He looked stunning.

He finished buckling his belt and turned to face me. I heard his breath hitch. "You look..." He trailed of as his eyes raked up and down my attire. "...Breathtaking." He finished.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Edward smiled and took my hand. Edward handed me my jacket just in case. I grabbed my room key and smashed it between my money in my little purse. I waited patiently as we descended down the ten floors.

Outside, the same blue Camaro was waiting for us. Edward held the door open for me and I thanked him. He followed in after me and our driver, who was unfortunately Tanya, glanced our direction before exiting the parking lot.

"You two look nice." Tanya forced out after a few minutes of silence.

We didn't answer, only enjoying the comfort of each other. I wheeled my head around to see the restaurant when I felt the car stop. The sign read "Craig & Sally's." We stepped out the car without a second glance to Tanya. The fresh smell of baked potatoes and lobsters was irresistible and my mouth watered. Surely, this place would be packed. But it wasn't.

The parking lot was like a ghost town but the restaurant was clearly open. "We reserved this place just for you." Tanya said as she rolled down the window.

"Thanks." I called and she smiled reluctantly before driving off.

Edward and I walked through the front doors and, sure enough, the place was as deserted s the parking lot. A preppy and overexcited waiter appeared in front of us. "Your table is over here." She said as she pointed to a table in the corner by the window.

We took our seats and the waiter, who was identified as Gia by her name tag, whipped out a pad of paper and a pen that read the name of the restaurant. "What can I get you?" Gia asked, exuberant. Alice and her would get along just fine.

Edward and I looked at our menus. I scanned the menu for the wonderful scent I had smelled when we arrived. Finally I found it. "I'll have the twice-baked potatoes stuffed with lobsters," I said as I put my menu down.

Edward looked frustrated. Finally he set it down. "I'll have the same thing."

Gia wrote it down. "Anything to drink?"

"Red wine please." I said as I looked at the back of the menu where the drinks were. Gia wrote down our order and left without another word. Edward and I focused on each other.

He reached forward and grabbed my hand, rubbing circles on the back of my palm. "I'm really gonna miss this. You know, it being just you and me. Alone." I admitted.

"I agree. We'll just have to enjoy the moment while it lasts." Edward said, smiling my favorite crooked smile that I hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

I got up and walked over to his side of the booth and sat down next to him. He pulled me into his arms and I rubbed circles on his chest as he stroked my hair.

Before I knew it, the delicious smell of a baked potato hit my nose and I noticed that Gia had just left and our food was sitting right in front of us. Edward and I took a hesitant bite, tasting. The potato warmed my tongue and I closed my eyes, savoring the taste.

After a few minutes of quiet eating and playfully nudging each other under the table, I leaned back in the chair, my stomach full. I caught Gia's eye and she sauntered over. "Will that be all?" She asked as she picked up our empty plates.

"Yes." Edward said and Gia handed him the bill. He signed his name and paid her. I rose from the table and grabbed Edward's hand. "Thank you," he called over his shoulder as we walked out the doors.

Like clockwork, Tanya was outside waiting and we both climbed in the blue Camaro. She didn't say anything this time as she drove. It was better if she said nothing at all.

We pulled to a stop and I waited for Edward to get out. "Tanya, we'll take you on that offer now; Can you have us a car here by the morning?" Edward asked politely.

"Sure." She said and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Edward said and got out. Tanya drove away and we walked into the hotel.

We went through the lobby and up the elevator. I dropped my purse and headed straight for the bed. I laid down and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Can we stay in tomorrow? Just you and me."

Edward kissed my hair. "Anything, love."

I closed my eyes and we sat in silence, listening to the steady breathing of each other. I snuggled closer to Edward for and he tightened his arms around me. My consciousness was slipping away and I very faintly heard Edward murmur, "I love you, Bella."

* * *

**Favorite. Review. Alert. Review. Did I say Review?**


	8. Regret

**Disclaimer- I do not own the wonderful world of Twilight. **

**Thank you for reviewing:** _britbrat35892587, newgirl5, cullengirl989, lmb10, gabzCoatz, flock6, Isabela is Online,  
vampiregurl, teeesah, ForeverTwilight520, Lalalala, Brown Eyed Girl101, Bella654  
_

**Thank you for reviewing your suggestions: **_tiggerlover1971, Breathless In Voice, nfibfo, angel-cordy, 4natelaft,  
edward cullen loves me 4ever, izzycullen903, SapphireMouseWhitlockHale, team-edward-lion-lamb,  
kvgamble, OwlCityFireflies_

**I want to answer a few reviews while I'm writing this AN. People seem to think that  
Tanya has a reason for being there. At first she had no part at all, then  
you guys thought she was so I made her be important. You get it?  
At first she wasn't and now she is because of your  
assumptions. Does that make me evil?**

**Sorry for the long update! Hope you like this long chapter! Please REVIEW at the end and maybe the next update won't take so long.**

**Sorry if there are errors. I don't have a beta! Anyone up for it?**

**REAR= **Read, Enjoy, and **Review**!

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I was fairly sure I was smiling when I realised I was in Edwards arms the next morning. I turned carefully in his arms and faced him. His eyes were still closed. I snuggled into his chest and he stirred.

His eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." Edward smiled, now more alert.

I gently kissed his lips. "Yes. It's a very good morning." I sighed contently.

"Why is that?"

"We're finally together and moving on in our relationship. I couldn't be any happier."

He smiled brightly and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Yes. That is something to be happy about."

His words made my heart pound audibly in my chest. I knew that when Edward proposed the divorce that he still loved me, that no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he wished we were still together.

My heart leaped at the fact that we had wished the same thing.

It then fell when I remembered all my skeletons were not released. I still had secrets to tell, things to stop, and a heart to break. I felt horrible for dragging Emmett into this situation.

Edward leaned down to kiss me again but was interrupted when his cell phone rang. Edward groaned as his hand skimmed impatiently over the nightstand. Once it was found, he flipped it open and growled into the phone, "What!"

The person on the other end responded and Edward handed the phone to me. "Rose wants to talk to you."

I gulped. I hadn't spoken a word to Rosalie since my confession. I took the phone with shaky hands and Edward raised an eyebrow. I waved my free hand dismissively and put the phone to my ear. "H-Hello."

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Rosalie said into the phone. I sighed out of relief, thankful that she didn't sound mad. Hopefully we would be able to build back our friendship.

I put my hand over the phone. "I'll be back." I told Edward and headed to the living room where hopefully Edward wouldn't hear.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" I said after I checked my surroundings to make sure Edward hadn't followed.

"Alice told me what happened when you came over to her house. Why didn't you break things off?!" She demanded. Great. Now she was mad and I was toast.

"I wanted to. I _needed_ to. But I couldn't look him in the face and say 'thanks for the sex, but it's over'. He'll think I used him!" _Which I kind of did,_ I added as an after thought.

"Well Bella you kind of did." She sighed over the phone and her voice was full of doubt when she said, "Do you plan on telling Edward?"

"I really should. I can't be involved with them both." I ran my fingers through my hair and Rosalie sounded liked she was choking. "Rose, you okay?"

"You and Edward got back together?!" She asked incredulously.

I smiled at the thought. "Yes."

She sighed out of frustration. "Bella you'd better do something. You and Edward getting back together is only going to complicate things further. You'd better tell him before-"

"Rose," I cut her off, "your not gonna tell Edward are you?"

She was silent.

I tried again. "Rose you can't tell him! He'll be heartbroken!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?! Edward's like a brother to me and I'm not going to sit around and watch you break other people's hearts because your afraid you'll get caught in a lie!"

"Rose, I will break things off with Emmett. I just...need to find the right time to do it."

"You have to end things as soon as you get back. That's probably the soonest time possible."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I will." I promised sincerely.

Her angered faded and her voice dripped with curiosity. "Did you really not want to break Emmett's heart or do you actually have feelings for him?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed and then lowered my voice because Edward was in the next room. "It's not like that at all. I love Edward and if I have to end things with Emmett then I will." I thought for a moment before whispering, "I'm sorry, Rose."

"For what?"

"For breaking you two apart. I didn't mean for that to happen. But I won't give up on our friendship."

She was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I'm not ready to talk about that yet." _Click. _The line went dead. I hung my head, regretful, and walked back into the bedroom.

Edward was waiting for me in the bed. "What did Rosalie want?" He said as he propped himself up on one elbow.

I hopped on the bed and laid down next to him. "Nothing you should be concerned about at this very moment." I told him truthfully. He looked suspiciously at me before he sighed.

"You'll tell me soon, right?" I nodded, dreading the moment. "Good." He pulled me against his chest and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. "What would you like to eat for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon please."

He stood up and held a hand out for me to take. I jumped into his waiting arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked into the kitchen and placed me on the counter. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before turning to start breakfast.

"Is there anything you would like to do today? Or would you like to stay in, as you stated last night?" Edward said as he cracked a egg. I watched as it dropped into the pan.

I had said yesterday that I'd wanted to stay in. But looking out the window into the clear day seemed impossible to pass up. "Maybe we could see what St. Thomas has to offer."

Edward had a smile in his voice as he said, "Good. We can go to the concierge later and find something we can do together."

After a few minutes, Edward set two plates of eggs and bacon on the table. I quickly scooped up a spoonful and popped it into my mouth. I closed my eyes as I had did the night before. I had missed Edwards cooking.

_Together_, Edward had said a minute ago. I marveled at the simple word. Me and Edward were together and I couldn't help but smile. Edward noticed. "What are you smiling about?" He asked as he set down his spoon.

I spun my food around with my spoon. "I'm just so happy we're together."

He smiled brightly. "Yes. That is something to be happy about."

After we finished eating, I picked up our plates and headed to the sink. "I'll do it," Edward offered, jumping up from the table.

"No. You sit down. You cooked, the least I could do is wash the dishes." He opened his mouth to interject. I looked around for something to distract him and a brochure on the counter caught my eye. "Why don't tell me what there is to do here." I nodded my head in the direction of the paper.

"Okay," Edward said, taking the brochure and opening it.

I turned back to my work and finished the two plates in record time. Once the were dried, I wiped my hands on a towel and walked over to look at St. Thomas's accommodations.

You could never get bored by the looks of the brochure. Every column had a picture of a beach or a name of a restaurant. There was so much to do in two little days. The possibilities were endless.

Edward seemed to be lost in thought as he looked at something on the back of the paper. I craned my neck to see it but Edward snatched it out of my sight. "What are you looking at?" I said as I tried to reach for the brochure. He held it above his head, high above my grasp.

"Nothing you should be concerned about at this very moment," Edward said, quoting me. "Nothing interests me. I'd rather stay here with you." Edward said, throwing the brochure on the table and wrapping his arms around me. I leaned my head back against his chest.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed, and turned around to press my lips to his. Edward was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't see my hand inch closer and closer to the brochure. Finally I snagged it and broke away from Edward with a grin.

"So what were you looking at?" I said as I scanned the back of the paper. To my surprise, Edward didn't stop me, and I didn't find anything that would capture his attention. I looked up and it was Edward who met me with a grin.

"I knew you wouldn't find it," Edward grinned as he took my hand, "Come on lets go to the store."

I followed him to the bedroom were I donned a grey Kings of Leon shirt and black jeans. Edward donned a plaid blue and white button up shirt and black jeans.

"Why do we to go to the store?" I asked as we walked out the loft and into the elevator. We waited as we descended to the lobby. The elevator doors opened.

"To buy things for our romantic weekend."

"But isn't the fridge stocked already?" I pressed.

"It wouldn't hurt to get out." Edward insisted as we headed for the glass doors that would lead us outside to the parking lot.

Edward stopped when he heard his name being called, "Mr. Cullen!" We turned around to see one of the hotel workers heading our way. He handed Edward a car key. "Ms. Denali dropped this off this morning."

"Thank you," Edward said, pocketing the keys. The staff member walked back to the desk and we walked out the glass doors.

Edward pressed the 'unlock' button on the keys and watched as a black Aston Martin sounded. Edward looked like he was in heaven as we climbed in.

We drove around for a moment and I was very sure Edward didn't know where we were going. I checked the armrest in search of a map and found one. I pulled it out and handed it to Edward with a smirk. "I think you might need this."

"What would I do without you?" Edward said, giving me a quick kiss before checking what street we were on. "Ah," he said, and made a U-turn. Every now and then, Edward would look up from the map to make sure he was on the right track. Finally, with Edward's driving, we made it to the grocery store.

Edward opened my door for me. "Is there a reason why you wanted to come here so badly?" I asked as we walked through the front doors of the store. The cool air hit us.

"It couldn't hurt to get out." Edward said as he grabbed a buggy.

Edward and I looked through the isles to see if there was anything we could use for tonight. He picked out strawberries and whip cream before saying, "I'll be right back," and disappearing around the corner.

I grabbed out buggy and headed toward an isle that supplied candles. I picked out the ones that I knew were Edward's favorite. i would try to make tonight as romantic as possible.

After I had everything we needed, I combed the isles for Edward. I had just begun to panic when I felt strong, familiar arms wrap around my waist. "Miss me, love?" Edward said as he rested his head on my shoulder.

I turned in his arms and faced him. "Yes I did. Where were you?"

He grinned widely. "You'll find out tomorrow."

I smiled to and then it slightly faltered as I thought that tomorrow would bring me one day closer to knowing that things with Emmett had not yet ended.

Edward paid for our groceries and loaded the items into the trunk of the Aston Martin. We hopped in and sped down the road back to the hotel. We still had plenty of time to get ready since it only a little past noon.

"Bella, would you like to go for a swim with me?" Edward asked as we came to a stop.

"I wouldn't pass up the chance." I said and he got out and opened my door. We walked hand in hand into the hotel and headed down the hotel to elevator. We put the key in and I felt the elevator ascend.

Edward left me some privacy (reluctantly) while I changed into a polka dotted Victoria Secret swimsuit that Alice had insisted on me bringing. I got a clip from the bathroom and pulled my hair into a bun. I grabbed a towel and headed to the living room.

Edward had his back to me as he rifled through my bag. I stared for a moment and, sensing my presence, he turned around.

"What are you looking for?" I questioned as I folded my arms over my chest.

He put something in his pocket. "Nothing."

I sighed. "You'll tell me later?"

Edward grinned mischievously and dipped his head so we were at eye level. "I'll _show_ you later."

Edward grabbed my hand and lead me down the stairs towards the indoor pool before I could even ask what his words meant. As soon as we arrived, Edward cupped his hands over my eyes before I could see anything. "Edward, what are you—" I began to whine before Edward interrupted me.

"Don't talk. Just listen."

I did just that. I could hear our steady breathing. I could hear the sounds made by the water as it lapped at the concrete. Nothing else. Was there something specific he wanted me to hear? Finally I gave up. "Edward, I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. You don't hear anything." Edward said, keeping his hands over my eyes.

Then it hit me. I don't hear anything. No footsteps, no screaming and laughing kids. No protests from adults telling there kids not to go into the deep ends. No splashing of the water. Only Edward and I's steady breathing. We were alone.

"You arranged this?" I gasped.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he talked, "Yes. I reserved it this morning while you were talking on the phone to Rosalie." I thought he was going to ask me what exactly we were talking about, but he didn't bring it up and I didn't offer anything. "Tell me how you like it."

Finger by finger, Edward removed his hands from over my eyes and I looked at the scenery. The water was still and covered in red and pink rose petals, like the ones we found once we arrived to our room on the first day. Jet were spaced apart around the pool and bubbles sprouted up. The concrete around the pool were in a diamond, each a different color blue. I did a double take on the rose petals and realised the spelled out something. I love you.

I turned to Edward and shook my head. His face fell. "You don't like it?" He asked. I could hear the disappointment, the failure in his voice. I shook my head again.

"I don't like it, Edward. I love it. I can't believe you did this. For me. For us. It's so special. I feel bad I haven't done anything for you." I looked down and pouted.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "You don't need to give me anything. You gave me you. That's more than I deserve, more than I can ask for." He kissed the top of my temple. "So, how about that swim?"

His arms tightened around me and I knew what was going to happen next. "No Edward! D—"

The warm water cut off my speech and I shut my mouth to save my breath. My eyes didn't burn in the water so I kept them open. I could see Edward clearly and his hold on me never ceased. He dipped his head down and captured my lips in a sweet, soft, gentle kiss. I threw myself into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him tighter to me.

We were running out of breath and we both came up to the surface. I breathed in and out. Then I brought my mouth back down on Edwards and he kissed me back just as eagerly. He walked forward until my back hit the concrete with such force that his groin smashed against my core, earning a moan from both of us.

Edward lips left mine and headed for the crook of my neck. While he nipped and sucked at the skin there, I giggled crazy like a school girl. His mouth sent such vibrations through me. He stopped and observed my neck smiling, probably glad he left me a hickey. But I didn't mind. It was only more proof that I was his.

He brought his mouth back to mine and my hands found their way into Edwards bronze locks. His tongue kept bumping up against my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and allowed access. His tongue danced with mine and I felt my lust growing stronger and stronger. Then Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Tonight, Bella, you are _mine_." He growled.

I smiled seductively and tilted my head up just enough so my lips ghosted over his. "I am going to hold you to that." I whispered.

My lust went even higher when brought his lips back to mine. This time he allowed my tongue access and I explored his mouth. He sucked on my bottom lip and I raked my nails up and down his back only to lock them back in his hair. This wasn't enough. I gripped his hair tighter and he moaned; he liked me aggressive. He kissed me harder and I was grateful. I rubbed myself against his groin and growled at the intercepting fabric hanging at his waist. Forget tonight, I need him now. But Edward had other things in mind and pulled away from the kiss.

Panting, he said, "Your not making waiting until tonight any easier. Do you know how hard it is to you resist you?"

I rubbed against him again and he growled. "Then don't resist."

Edward sighed and snapped his head up when we heard heels clicking as they approached. We broke apart quickly. I fixed my bathing suit top that exposed a bit of by breast and Edward pulled up his shorts that were dangerously hanging off his waist. The heels got closer, a door opened, and I looked up to see Tanya.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Cullen," she began, keeping her eyes on Edward and ignoring me all together, "But your package has arrived. I believe its from Ja—" Edward cut her off.

"Thank you, Tanya," Edward said, disgust clearly in his voice. "That will be all. You can leave now." It seemed like he was trying to get her out of there as soon as possible.

Tanya left and I looked at Edward. "What was that all about? How do you hate her in two days?"

Edward looked conflicted and then sighed. "No secrets." He whispered to himself.

That stopped me up short. Was I a horrible person? Because I kept secrets from my own husband? Not something carelessly like throwing a shirt of his away, but cheating on his with his brother, who thinks I still want him. Which brings me to my first question: Am I a horrible person? I knew the answer. Of course I am.

"When we were getting the divorce," I flinched but he continued, "I needed a way to forget you so I started dating again." He watched my face as he spoke. "I met Tanya and we were doing good, but nothing could make me forget about you. She noticed something was wrong and blamed you. She called you awful things," as he spoke, his fingers tightened into fists, "and I lost it and broke up with. She's been trying to get back with me ever since. I don't know how she found me here, though."

"Explains why she's been so nice." I mumbled and was sure Edward heard it. "Let's get out of here before we have anymore interruptions." I said. Edward carried me out of the pool. He wrapped a towel around himself then my shivering frame.

We walked up the stairs to the elevator and put the key in. Edward wrapped his arms around me to stop from shivering. It helped a little. The elevator door opened and Edward turned to me. "Why don't you take a warm shower?" Edward suggested.

"Okay," I said and headed towards the shower in the spare bedroom.

I peeled off my wet bathing suit and turned off the water. While I waited for the water to warm, I examined my neck in the mirror. It was a red mark just below my jaw and I knew I couldn't wear anything to cover it up, not that I wanted to anyway.

I stepped under the warm water of the shower and grabbed my strawberry shampoo that I brought with me. I put soap on a pink sponge and began washing myself off. When I was sure I was clean, I rinsed my hair and stepped out the shower. I dried my hair and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked into the bedroom.

On the bed was a white lingerie set. The top looked like a bra with strings crisscrossed down your stomach. It connected with the bottom. It looked like it would showed most of my butt and I smiled, knowing Edward would like that very, very much. I slipped it on and looked at myself in a full length mirror.

The lingerie hugged my body, complementing the curves I didn't even know I had since I rarely wore lingerie. My breasts looked more fuller and rounder. The crisscrossed strings showed off my toned stomach. I turned and saw that it was backless. I twirled in front of the mirror over and over again until I could process that this was really me. I was beautiful.

I walked into the master bedroom, where Edward would be waiting. He sat at the edge of the bed in only his shirt and boxers. The only light coming from the room was the many candles that sat on every surface possible.

His eyes nearly bulged out when he saw me, and then lidded with want, desire, and lust. I twirled in front of him just as I did in front of the mirror. "You . . . look . . . breathtaking," he finally said, his voice soft and velvety.

"So do you," I said and then couldn't take it any longer. I closed the gap between us and crushed my lips with his.

I turned so that he was on top of me. Edward's kisses are so passionate, so loving, that its easy to get light-headed. My hands raked up and down his tone stomach and he growled at my touch. My hands slithered their way into his hair, got a good grip, and pulled. He moaned and I smiled against his lips. He deepened the kiss as his hands slid up and down my body, skimming over the sides of breasts. I reached down for his boxers when he stopped me.

"Wait. Before we do that. I want to give you something."

Edwards warmth left me as he went across the room to retrieve something from his bag. He came back to my side and slipped my wedding ring on my finger. I turned it on my hand and noticed something was different. It hadn't been engraved when we'd gotten married, but now it read 'My only reason to live' on it. "This is what I had been hiding. Do you like it?" He asked but I couldn't hear him over my pounding heart.

I got that feeling in my chest and jumped off the bed. "Bella? Are you okay?"

I repeated "No" over and over again. No I'm not okay. No I don't deserve Edward and no I definitely don't deserve this ring or anything else he has done for me. I can't accept this when I'm still tied to Emmett. I have to cut everything off before I can truly move on with Edward. His words at the pool were significant to me. No secrets.

I raced to the master bedroom and pulled on some clothes. I packed everything I had, just in case Edward would come back with me. Edward followed me as I slipped on some shoes. "Bella, what did I do wrong? Where are you going?"

I looked up at his pained face and regretted everything. I regretted not telling Edward of what I had planned. Regretting sleeping with Emmett, and most definitely, regretting not cutting off everything with Emmett. "Edward, don't go anywhere. I have to do something. I swear I won't leave you. I'll probably be back in two days. I have to do something. I need to end this."

I put the key in the elevator and Edward pulled on some pants. It closed before he could get in and I knew he would be running down the stairs to catch me, his mind racing. I called a cab while I waited. A few moments later, the doors opened and Edward was already there. I pushed past him and tears were threatening to spill.

"Don't go, Bella. Don't leave me."

I turned around and kissed him fiercely. "I need to do something important. I'll be back as soon as I can. Wait for me." I kissed him again and headed out the glass doors into the waiting cab. We drove away from the hotel and I could faintly see a figure on his knees. Edward.

I told the cab driver where to go and he found the airport in minutes. I threw a fifty at him and grabbed my luggage from the trunk. The airport wasn't crowded, as it was only about ten. I looked at the times and saw that the only flight into the United States was to Florida. I would have to buy a ticket to Washington when I get off. I bought my ticket, got my things scanned, and boarded the plane.

I put my luggage away and settled into my seat. I couldn't help but fidget and a flight attendant handed my a pillow. It relaxed my neck a little but my mind was racing. What if I couldn't convince Emmett that I didn't want him, would he keep trying? Would he even go so far as to try to break Edward and I apart. No. He wouldn't do that. Not to his own brother. But I knew that was a lie.

I closed my eyes, pulled my legs up, and wrapped my arms around them. Silent tears fell after I'd tried so hard to stifle them. They kept flowing until I could cry no more. As the tears faded, I felt my lids becoming heavy. I leaned back against the pillow and drifted into unconsciousness.

_Edward, I'm sorry._

* * *

**A/N: SO SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in a month. I am really. I couldn't think of anything to put after Bella and Rosalie's conversation and then I came up with this. Hope you liked it. But what will happen with Bella and Emmett confrontation? Get ready to meet the Cullen_s_! Plural!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I NEED A BETA! I NEED A BETA! I NEED A BETA! ANY TAKERS?!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. I Plan On It

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter: **_Anonymous, edward cullen loves me 4ever, HallKids, Isabela is Online, Bella654, teeesah, Lacey Skie, Lalalala, Elven at Heart, harleymae, -team-edward-lion-lamb, Crazy4Fantasy, Breathless In Voice_

**I love all your reviews! You guys seriously make my day. Keep them up!**

**REAR = Read, Enjoy, And REVIEW!**

* * *

**Bella PoV**

On the plane, I cried.

I finally broke down and cried, about everything. I went through them one at a time. First, I cried about Edward. I cried because I hated hurting him so much while leaving his questions unanswered. I cried because I kept secrets from him, when this all could have easily be avoided. I cried because I didn't know if he would ever forgive me and if we could ever get passed this.

I cried because I because of Rosalie. I cried because I had ruined her chance at love to save my own. It was selfish, I know, and I will be forever remorseful. Thinking of Rosalie made me think of Emmett and the hopefulness in his eyes when I was about to give my answer. I couldn't really be mad at him because, well, _I _lead _him_ on.

Then I touched my flat stomach and cried for my baby. As much as I wished it belonged to Edward, I had to acknowledge the fact that it was apart of me. And I killed it because I didn't like its father. I didn't want it to grow up knowing that what I did was wrong. But that's no excuse.

A flight attended dressed in a navy blazer and a white pencil skirt came over to me pushing a cart stacked with various things and whispered, "Do you need a tissue?" I nodded weakly. She handed me a few tissues off the cart, smiled, and then strolled down the aisle.

I sniffled and for the first time I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I probably looked a mess; make-up running, eyes red and puffy, my hair a mess from tossing and turning from the little sleep I got on this plane.

I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that it was just me and Edward on the plane to St. Thomas. I imagined him holding my hand and I smiled through my tears. The thought made it easier to go to sleep.

The same flight attendant that offered me a tissue was before me now, saying that the plane had landed. "Thank you." I mumbled groggily and reached up to get my bag out of the compartment over my head.

I got the rest of my luggage and bought my ticket for Washington. After everything was scanned and put away on the plane, I sunk deep into my seat. I prayed for sleep when I was sure to burst out in tears again.

It worked a little. I managed to get four hours of sleep which meant I had another eight hours until the plane landed. I decided to keep my mind busy.

I didn't know what would be in store for me when I would land in Forks. Rosalie definitely would not be happy to see me though I'm sure Emmett would. But I'm done trying to spare every ones feelings because of my selfishness. I'm going to break everything off with Emmett even if it kills him.

I tried to think of how everyone would feel when I arrived without Edward. Esme would probably be the upset but eventually forgiven one out of the bunch. Rosalie would yell and curse at me for leaving Edward all the while Emmett would be smiling from ear to ear. I honestly didn't know how Alice, Jasper, or Carlisle would react and I was definitely not eager to find out. I didn't want to face the future. I wasn't ready. More importantly, I didn't want to face Edward and see the pained look on his face when he would find out all of my secrets.

My head spun and my head hurt from crying. Thankfully, sleep consumed me and lulled the pain.

I woke up on my own this time, unable to sleep. The flight was ending and the pain in my head was returning. The plane inclined down and finally stopped. The passengers as well as me collected their belongings and walked to the airport.

I called for a cab from my cell phone, and as I waited, I checked to see if I had any missed calls or any new text messages. I had over twenty missed calls and seventeen new text messages, all of whom I already knew were from Edward. I went through them. I went through them one by one.

_Bella, your scaring me. Where are you? Please come back!_

_Bella, what did I do? Was it the ring? Was it too fast? Bella, I need some answers! _

_Bella I'm going crazy without you. I just arrived at the airport. I'll see you as soon as possible._

I didn't want to go through the other ones. Edward was on his way. If he left at the same time I did, he could have possibly gotten on a different plane. If I did the math correctly, then I only had a few minutes to break things off with Emmett.

The cab was here and I dashed into it, throwing a twenty to the driver. I helped him find the address because it was impossible to find the Cullen house through the green overgrowth.

We come to a stop and I immediately smell food. Esme's cooking and she is not alone. In the driveway are Rosalie's BMW, Alice's yellow Porsche, Emmetts Jeep, and of course, Carlisle's Mercedes. I paid the cab driver and stepped outside.

My hands shook and my knees bucked as I approached the door. I could hear their laughter through the door. For a moment I thought about turning around but if I wanted a life with Edward, I had to end things right here, right now. I steady my finger enough to ring the doorbell.

I could hear a chair screech against the wooden floors and Esme's "I'll get it". I gulped loudly and the door opened gently.

"Hel—" She stopped talking as soon as she saw me. We stood there staring at each other, both of us too scared to say anything. She didn't look mad or surprised to see me, only concerned and it was obvious why.

I heard Emmett's voice. "Hey, mom, who's out the door?"

Esme looked into the house and back at me. Her face was crinkled in worry and her voice was panicked, "Bella, hurry, you need to leave before Emmett sees you. Hurry!" She cried.

But I had no ride to get home and I could hear Emmett's footsteps coming closer and closer. Esme tried nicely to push me out the door but it was too late. Emmett was in plain sight, staring at me with shock etched into his face.

Before he could do anything I raised my hand. "I think I need to talk to everyone," I said and shyly made my way to the dining room where everyone else was waiting. When they saw me, the room went silent.

Rosalie was the first to break it. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

I looked around the room of faces as I spoke, "I came because I need to get a few things off my chest. I'm sorry if I'm intruding or anything but what I have to say concerns everyone in this room. I just, don't want to lie anymore." I settled my gaze on Esme and Carlisle, who stood wrapped in each others arms on the opposite side of the room. "I want to apologize. For everything. For hurting Edward and bringing Emmett into this. For causing to brothers to hate each other. And more importantly, I'm sorry for all the damage I've done to this family. It was not my intent but that does not excuse what I've done. I hope you can forgive me." I finished and looked down.

I snapped my head up when I heard fists pound on the table. "Your sorry?" Rosalie asked incredulously. "You want us to forgive you? If you think for one second that some little speech is gonna fix everything, then your talking to the wrong family. One little apology isn't going to put everything back to the way it was!"

"I know I hurt you Rose. I don't know how many different ways I can say how sorry I am. It kills me to think of all the pain I went through. I felt the same way when—"

Rosalie rose from the table, her eyes burning with pure hatred towards me. "This is not the same as your pity love game with Edward. You have him back and I'm alone because you can't keep your uterus to your damn self!"

I was on the verge of tears now but Rosalie didn't care as she continued, "And another thing. You can't keep leading Emmett on. You have to accept the fact that someone is going to get hurt and your going to have to do the heart breaking. I mean, do you seriously think I'm not going to tell Edward that you kissed Emmett days before you were to go to your 'romantic weekend'?"

Without thinking, I stumbled forward and grabbed her arm. She slapped my hand away. "Rose, you can't! You promised me you wouldn't tell!"

"Only if you told Edward yourself. Have you told him yet?"

I began to fidget and every eye was on me, watching my every move. Rosalie had me cornered and every one knew it. I was a fish out of water and I felt the need to gasp for air. "I haven't really gotten around to that yet." I said. "But Rose, you have to let me tell him!"

"No, Bella. I'm done jeopardizing our family because you continue to keep secrets. When Edward gets here, all your skeletons will out and bite you in the ass and Edward will see who you really are." She said coldly.

I don't try to counter her words because I know they are true. Everything she has said is true. I've kept secrets. My tears flow freely and I can barely make out any of the faces around me through my tears.

Rosalie scoffed. "What? You've finally released how screwed up this situation is and now the only thing you have left to do is cry? I honestly can say that never in a million years have I thought you were capable of this much hurt to this family. We _won't _accept your apologies. We do _not _forgive you. So why don't you save your breath and get the hell out!"

"Rose," Alice said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Rosalie shook it off. "Rose, you need to calm down. Bella was just trying to—" Alice stopped talking. She couldn't even finish her sentence and her resolve to stick up for me faded.

"What was she trying to do, Al? Huh?" Rosalie looked at every face around the room. "Someone please explain her reasoning to me. What could have been so important that you ruined two relationships and a family for? Someone needs to explain it because I'm having trouble following."

The room was quiet except for my sobs. "I wanted to be happy, Rose," I whispered, "I wanted to have a family with Edward. I didn't know I would cause this much trouble. I just didn't want to disappoint Edward by giving up. Edward's given me the world and I wanted to give him something in return. I mean, Edward was so heart broken when he found out we couldn't have kids, and I hated to see him that way. I couldn't just do _nothing_. I had to at least try."

"And look where it's got you," Rose said. "Was a baby so important that you'd lose Edward over it?" The phone rang and Alice disappeared into the living room to get it.

My voice cracked and even I didn't believe that my words were true, "I haven't lost Edward."

Alice came back with a sad look on her face. "Well, we're about to find out." She looked at me with a pity expression on her face. "Edward's on his way. I'm sorry, Bella."

Emmett, who hadn't said a word since I got here, spoke up with a grin plastered on his face. "Well that's great! The sooner we get things straightened out, the better. I'm horribly curious to find out who you choose, Bella."

I had to hurt Emmett. I couldn't lie to him anymore. "Emmett, you know already who I'm going to choose."

Emmett's resolve didn't fade. "So? You can't feel obligated to him forever. I know you felt something that night. You can't deny it any longer." Emmett said softly.

My anger was rising. Why couldn't he understand. "I don't feel obligated to Edward. I love him. I want him and not you. Why can't you understand that!" I shouted.

Emmett cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you said you wouldn't lie anymore, Bella."

My fists balled up and I pinned them at my sides. "I am not lying!"

Emmett craned his neck towards the door and we all listened. Tires groaned against the rocky pavement, screeching to a stop. A car door opened and slammed shut. Feet pounded on the porch steps and the knob jiggled. "Show time," Emmett said. Footsteps were heard, and Edward walked around the corner.

As soon as he saw me, he pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips urgently, as if he hadn't seen me into years rather than two days. I kissed him back though, because I was just as happy to see him. He rested his forehead against mine. His green orbs bored into my brown ones. "Bella, I need some answers."

"I know you do," I whispered, "That's why I'm here. To let all my secrets out."

Confusion slowly made it's way into Edward's features. "Secrets? I thought you told me everything. Bella, what's going on?" He asked, grabbing my face between his hands.

"Bella didn't tell you?" Rosalie gasped, feigning surprise. "Bella here apparently had a change of heart. It's Emmett she wants, not you Edward." She said.

Edward's eyes flickered back and forth between Rosalie and me. He gripped my shoulders. "Bella, what is she talking about? Tell me she's lying!" His green eyes bored into my brown ones, searching for an answer.

I opened my mouth to tell the truth but Rosalie beat me to it. "Let me rephrase that. Bella lied when she told you she had feelings for Emmett. Alice was so kind to tell me that she saw the two of them kissing days before you were to leave for your romantic weekend."

He released his hold on me and his eyes were pained. "Is it true, Bella?"

I shook my head. "Not . . . exactly. I do not have feelings for Emmett, what she said about that is not true. But I did go over there one day to end things but I didn't want to hurt Emmett so I kept my mouth closed. And I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. That's the truth, Edward."

Edward looked past me as he spoke, "I don't think I can believe you, Bella. How can you say you want me, when you don't want to break everything off with Emmett?"

How could he not believe me? I don't want Emmett. For a moment, I tried to think of a life with him and I shuddered. If it wasn't with Edward then it would be a cage, not a life.

I grabbed his face but he didn't look at me. "Because, I'm yours and only yours, Edward! You have know that I love you!" I screamed, and he finally looked at me.

"Do you Bella? Honestly, do you?" He asked, his voice full of doubt.

"Yes! How could you question my love for you? I never stopped loving you and I never loved Emmett. It was just a one-time thing. Edward you have to believe that I could never think about anyone else that way! It's not possible."

Edward's face was conflicted, undecided. He averted his gaze and stepped away from me as he said, "Bella, this way too much information for me to process right now. I need to g—"

"Edward don't go. I want to talk to you alone. I need you, Edward. You can't leave me." My head was spinning again and my knees buckled. "Don't leave, don't leave," I whispered over and over again, my knees giving out this time.

"Bella?"

"Bella!"

"What's wrong with her?"

I could faintly hear the voices of my family, but I couldn't put a name to a voice. My vision was blurred and the only thing that made sense were two green orbs staring down at me. And a perfect mouth with full lips whispering my name over and over again.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

I knew it was a dream, but it seemed so real.

Edward and I were on a beach back in St. Thomas, walking hand in hand with grins plastered on our faces. The water lapped around our feet. In the sunlight, our wedding rings shined brightly as well as my eyes.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed me and ran into the water with his arms locked around me. We crashed into the warm water and I opened my eyes to see a blurred Edward. Then, in an instant, he was gone. I rose to the surface gasping for air.

I looked around and could see Edward's bronze locks a mere thirty feet out from the shore. I knew Edward could swim and would no doubt make it back safe, but I swam away from the shore and towards Edward.

I swam until my legs and arms gave out. I looked around again and found that Edward was no where in sight. Nothing except the blue waves could me seen for miles. I couldn't cry out for help, as no one occupied the beach.

I flailed my arms around in panic, my head whipping in all directions for a glimpse of Edward's whereabouts. "Edward! Edw—" I yelled then a searing pain I'd never experienced before hit my stomach.

I clutched it and groaned as the pain doubled, tripled it's intensity. I cried out again and wondered what was happening to me. Every muscle in my body hurt and all I could do was endure the pain. I looked down and realized that a red cloud of blood was surrounding me.

I sprang up, panting and gasping.

"Are you alright, Bella? Are you in pain?" I knew that voice. I would die for that voice. I loved that voice. My need to hear that voice grew twice its size after the dream I'd just had. I felt a hand push me back down.

I'm not in pain, though, which means it was a dream. But the fact that Edward believed that I didn't want him, was very real. "Edward, don't leave me. Don't go."

He came to my side and grabbed my hand lightly, as not to hurt me. "Shh. You need your rest. I'm not going anywhere." I knew that was temporary but this might be the only time we have together before he leaves me, so I grasped at the chance to spend any amount of time possible with him.

"What's wrong with her? Why did she faint?" Edward asked the doctor, who I noticed for the first time.

The doctor checked his clipboard and pushed his glasses up that were falling of his crooked nose. "Probably from stress. All her tests came back and I don't see anything wrong with her."

"When can she be released?" Edward asked, his eyes on me now.

"Mrs. Cullen will be discharged tomorrow." The doctor walked towards the door, turned around and stopped, "There's a red button on the remote incase you need the nurse," he said eyeing me. "Good day," he said and left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked, pushing some stray hair out of my face before resting it on my cheek.

I placed my hand over his. "Better now."

"Are you sure? You were thrashing around in your sleep."

Oh, so that's why he told Edward what button to use to call the nurse. I waved a weak hand dismissively. "It's nothing. Just a bad dream." Edward didn't press me to tell him and I didn't offer anything.

Finally he sighed. "How did everything get so screwed up?"

"I'm pretty sure my uterus had some part in it." I said, trying to make a joke. But Edward didn't so much as crack a smile.

He closed his eyes. "Bella, if you want things to work then you need to show me in every shape and form how much our relationship means to you. I need you to make it so as that I don't have a doubt in my mind. I need you to show me how much you care." Edward whispered, opening his eyes.

I brought the hand that cover my cheek and kissed each finger. "I plan it."

* * *

**A/N: First off thanks to the reviews! I love them so much! So far I managed to get at least ten reviews for each chapter, though the first and seventh chapter got over twenty. I'm hoping this will get over twenty as well. Also I have a surprise for you guys at the end of this story!!! BUT you will only get it if this story gets over 250 reviews in the end. Well...I shouldn't say that because I'll end up giving you the surprise, 250 reviews or not! That makes me nice...right? **

**If you want to be my beta, I'd prefer it if you lived in the U.S. so I can get the chapters out faster. (You know those damn time zones). But its OK if you don't live here, cause it takes so long for me to update.**

**Which brings me to me being happy. I got two chapters out in two days! You didn't have to wait a month this time! Are you happy?! I also want to know if you guys have anything you would like to happen in this story or have any ideas...it would be really helpful!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Relationships

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight. *tear***

**Before I start anything, I want to thank all of those who reviewed: **_cullengirl989, Breathless In Voice, teeesah, Isabela is Online, Bella654, team-edward-lion-lamb, harleymae, Elven at Heart, Andrew. _**You guys seriously make my day.**

**First, I want to answer **_Breathless In Voice's _**review: The part where Bella was in the water is the dream, not reality. Hope that solves your confusion!**

**Second, I want to tell you all that I'm going to make this story about five chapters shorter than I'd originally intended. So it will have 15 chapters, give or take a chapter. I WILL keep the surprise up but its not really a surprise considering that you probably won't like it. Also the next chapter will skip ahead a bit.**

**Third, REAR = Read, Enjoy, And Review!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It's been a week since I've been discharged from the hospital. Edward stays over most of the time, worrying over if I'll faint again. I tell him it's just stress but he shakes his head, thinking I'm down playing it. Besides Edward, I have no visitors. I wouldn't blame them though; I wouldn't want to see me either. I get calls from Alice and Jasper from time to time, though. But there's one person who hates me more than Rosalie is the person I never expected.

"She hates me," I told Edward, stuffing a pillow in front of my face.

Edward pulled the pillow away so that he could see my face. "Would you please not do that? And Esme does not hate you. She's just . . ." Edward trailed off, looking for the right words, ". . . not happy with you right now."

I groaned. I needed something to take my mind out of its depressing state. I thought back to St. Thomas—the room, the rose petals, the pool, the ring—and found where I wanted to redirect the conversation.

I looked down at my finger and realized I'd been wearing my new wedding ring all this time. Edward followed my gaze and before saying in a soft whispering, "You kept it."

I stared into his smoldering green eyes. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because honestly, for a moment, I thought what Rosalie said was true. That you'd chosen Emmett after everything we've been through. There's nothing more scarier than losing you." His gaze was so intense that I couldn't help but lean in, wanting him to devour me with anticipation as he gently sucked on my bottom lip . . .

But right when our lips were about to meet, the phone rang. Edward cursed under his breath and sprang to his feet to answer the call. "Hello? Yes, she's okay...Today?...We'll be there."

"Who was that?" I asked once Edward took his place by me on the couch.

"Counseling. Since you fainted, we got a week off. And that week has ended so we have to go back today at six-thirty." He sighed. "I really don't want to go."

"Why?" I said, propping myself up on one knee so I could get a better look at his face. "It will help us with our relationship. I don't see the down side in that."

"I don't want to talk about all the bad things that have happened. I just want to move forward without a glance back at the past. But it's never that easy." I wanted that too. To move on and forget everything bad that happened. But like he said, it's never that easy.

I grabbed his warm hand in mine and pressed it lightly against my cheek. "We'll get through it. Together."

Edward smiled. "Together."

-.-

Edward's hand rubbed soft, soothing circles on mine as we faced Mr. Dirickson, our marriage counselor. Rain pounded on the roof of the building but it didn't waver my mood. Today was a different day, a different counseling session. Instead of being as far apart as the couch would allow, I was snuggled up against Edward's chest, practically sitting in his lap. I noticed and so did Mr. Dirickson.

"Seems like you to have made some serious progress. I take it that the weekend and week off went pretty well. Care to explain?" He asked, his pencil in hand, ready to jot down notes about our session.

Edward didn't speak so I did. "It wasn't as easy as it sounds. I had to come to terms with all the hurt I've caused everyone. But we are together. And I'm going to do everything in my power not to jeopardize that."

Mr. Dirickson penciled in what I'd just said, and without looking up, he asked, "What do you mean by everyone?"

"I mean his whole family when I say everyone. I left the trip early because I couldn't accept a gift Edward was about to give me. I couldn't whilst I was still some what involved with Emmett. So I hopped on a plane and talked to everyone. Well . . . there was really no talking at all. Just lots of crying and yelling."

"What happened in the confrontation with Mr. Cullen's brother?"

I could see why Edward didn't want to come now. I didn't want to relive this. I didn't want to relive Emmett telling me that I was lying when I said I loved Edward. I looked at Edward and remembered he was not present for that part. He deserved to know, so I pushed my pain aside. "I basically told Emmett that whatever we had, was done. But he didn't want to believe it."

Mr. Dirickson stopped writing and looked me dead in the eyes. His gaze was so intense that I cowered under it, hiding in my hair. "I'd advise you that you tell Emmett under no uncertain terms that what you had is done. I predict that he is going to keep trying. Which means you and Mr. Cullen need to make sure your bond is unbreakable, because something tells me the fight for your love is not over."

-.-

I knew it. Edward knew it. I'm pretty sure Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme knew it. Emmett is not one to give up so easily. He lost the battle, but the war is not over. Not by a long shot.

As Edward and I drove to his house, I thought about if I would ever get to be truly and completely happy. I thought about whether or not Emmett would give me up. He had to. Because I was happy with Edward and I couldn't have Emmett fighting for me. I wondered if he still though he had a chance. And I wondered just how far he would go.

We pulled to a stop and Edward walked around to open my door for me. We walked to the door in silence, probably thinking the same thing: What would we do about Emmett?

Edward turned on the thermostat when we entered his house. It felt liked long time since I'd been here. We were about to go upstairs when my legs would follow, so I asked Edward to carry me. He smirked and carried my up the steps into his room. He laid down next to me in bed and I snuggled up against his chest. I was tired but I liked the feeling of his arms wrapped around me, protectively.

After a while he noticed that I wouldn't go to sleep. "Bella, you couldn't even get up the stairs. What makes you think you can last another minute?" He asked, pushing the hair out of my eyes.

"I'm not sleepy." I was so tired that I didn't even try to make my voice sound more convincing.

Edward chuckled softly. "You are. Now get some sleep, your getting circles under your eyes," he said, stroking the unattractive bags under my eyes.

I tried to fight against my lids but they eventually won out. Before I dosed off, I made sure to place a long, lingering kiss on Edward's lips. He stoked my hair. "I love you," I whispered.

I opened my eyes for a fraction of a second only to see pure love in his eyes. "I love you, too, Bella. Never forget that." It made me feel special, knowing that I could only have that effect on him. Knowing that I could only make him feel that way.

Then my eyes zipped closed, giving in to sleep.

**Edward POV**

_Ding! Ding!_

My eyes fluttered open unwillingly and I whipped my head around to see the clock, which told me it was about a quarter to six in the morning. I heard a door open and close.

_Ding! Ding!_

I looked over to Bella and found that the doorbell did not wake her, so I carefully climbed out of bed. She began to reach for me, so I put a pillow in her arms and she clutched it tightly, murmuring my name. The sight was so beautiful, that I had no intention of leaving. The door bell rang again and I tip-toed down the stairs and threw the door open.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I hissed under my breath.

Alice walked past me, shrugging off her jacket and turning to me as she said, "I'm very aware of the time. I came so early because I wanted to warn you about—"

"Emmett?" I guessed, cutting her off and receiving a glare in return. I scoffed, "I think I can handle my own brother, Alice. But I appreciate the thought."

Alice sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that Emmett's got something up his sleeve. He was gone out all yesterday and didn't show up until midnight. You should have seen him! His grin was practically painted onto his face. I don't know what he's up to, but as soon as I found out, I'll let you know."

My features softened. "Thank you, Alice."

"No problem."

We were silent for a moment until Alice whispered, "How are you doing?"

The first impulse is to respond with a "Fine. How about you?" or a "I've been good" but I knew Alice wanted more than just a casual conversation. My eyes flickered to the stairs and then settled back on Alice, who was watching me, waiting for a response. "I'm doing . . ." I struggled for the right word. "Better."

"I'm sorry if I helped Rose by telling on Bella."

"S'Okay. Better late then never, right?" My thoughts drifted back to the confrontation. Jasper was quiet the whole time, but he has a knack for knowing a person's emotion. Rosalie's was clear but . . . what was Alice feeling? "Alice, how do you feel about the whole situation? Are you with Rose or . . ." I trailed off, waiting for her to answer.

She seemed surprised that I would ask of her opinion but answered, "I'm Switzerland; neutral. I don;t agree with what Bella did, though I cannot say that I'm completely against it." She stopped talking, but I could tell she was bursting to share her side.

"Humor me."

"Well . . . I agree that Bella could have at least given some insight to what she was doing. I mean, it concerns the both of you. But I can say that she did it for you, and only you."

I walked towards her and hugged her tight. "Thanks, Alice, I really needed some comforting at a time like this."

We broke apart and Alice donned her leather jacket. She smiled, "I'm glad I could help. You've been so gloomy lately that somebody had to do something. I'm glad you back."

She headed to the door and as she was about to leave, I remembered something. "Hey, does Esme hate Bella?"

Alice turned around and yelled, "Just to be safe, don't bring her to the house!"

**Rosalie POV**

Esme had walked quietly to her room after the conversation and Carlisle followed behind her. Emmett grunted, slammed his fists on the table and then left as soon as Edward to Bella to the hospital. Jasper looked at me and said I was bitter. But he's wrong. I'm not bitter. I'm mad as hell.

Me? Well I lay in one of Esme's spare rooms and thought about the shit that is my life.

I'm pathetic, and I know it. It's useless pining over someone who won't return the feelings. It's easier to just move on and get on with your life. But Emmett is almost always around and my love for him runs bone deep.

I hate Bella. I hate her so much that the word doesn't do it justice. I mean, sure I'd been mean to her in the past, but we made up and eventually worked our way up to being friends. Best friends.

But now that's ruined. Hell, everything is ruined. Our friendship is ruined. My relationship is ruined. Even this family is ruined because of her. I mean, Bella had no right. Absolutely no right. She had no right to manipulate Emmett into doing her deed. She had no right to even defend herself, because I know she knows what she did is wrong.

In the next room, I could hear Esme softly crying and Carlisle as he tried to soothe his pained wife. No sound came from downstairs. The T.V. wasn't on, no one in the mood to watch it. I heard the floorboards creak and assumed it was Jasper, until they poked their head in. I saw the person I wanted to and not wanted to see at the same.

"Hey," he whispered, "Can I come in?"

I hadn't talked to him or even so much as look his way when he'd broken my heart and left me to pick up the pieces so I wasn't surprised when my voice cracked as I said, "Sure."

Emmett inched his way in carefully and leaned against my dresser. I almost slipped off the satin sheets as I quickly sat upright. He didn't say anything for a long time, our steady breathing the only sounds that could be heard. Emmett's gaze was intense, his eyes full of . . . love?

What? For a moment, I let myself believed that Emmett still wanted me. That he finally he realized that Bella loved Edward and that, no matter what he'd done, our bond was unbreakable. That he actually stilled care about me. That he stilled loved me. But it was only for a moment and the second it was over, I rearranged my face into the bitter mask and snapped, "Why are you here?"

Emmett was unfazed, knowing how I'd respond. But the love in his eyes never wavered. "I'm here because I want to be here."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Why couldn't he just leave?

He pushed himself off the dresser and took a step towards me. I pushed back on the bed to distance myself further away from him and almost fell off in the process. "It means," he began, "That I want to work things out."

I eyed him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled slightly and watched me carefully, as if I'd disappear before his eyes. He took a step towards me and I pushed my self further back until I hit the head board of the bed. Emmett climbed onto the bed, his face inches from mine as he said, "I want you back, Rose. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I just got caught in the moment and forced myself to believed that I loved her. But I could never love Bella, not like the way I love you. And I'm willing to do any and everything to get you back, Rose."

I gulped loudly. Part of me wondered if he was lying. That he just wanted to play with my emotions while I was weak and confused. But the love in his eyes was undeniable. Maybe he actually cared for me. Maybe his words were true . . .

My mouth moved without command and I found myself whispering, "No." I couldn't let him think I was just waiting around for him while he pined after Bella. Like I would forgive him after all the hurt he caused me. Like I could forget everything and accept him back into my life. But I couldn't forget. And I wouldn't let Emmett off the hook so easily. "No."

"Rose, I know I hurt you but -"

"No," I said, raising my voice slightly even though he was right in front of me.

Emmett's eyes were pained. "I understand what I did to you. I was just confused when it came to Bella. But hearing what you said that day, made me realize how wrong it was and how right you were. I know that Bella's happiness lies with Edward and that you belong with me. And I'm going to tell you now that I'm not giving up on us. I will make it up to you. I promise."

His eyes left my gaze and I saw that he was staring at my lips. Without warning, he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't rough or demanding or urgent. It was as if it was our first kiss, soft and sweet. I missed his lips and didn't hesitate as I kissed him back. I missed this feeling. The feeling of his lips on mine and feeling completely and utterly in love. He lips left mine but he life one . . . two . . . three chaste kisses on my lips before sliding off the bed and heading out the door.

I brought my hand up to my lips, and sure enough, they were still tingling.

But I wouldn't forgive him. I wouldn't. I couldn't. And I shouldn't. I hadn't been in the best shape without him but I knew that letting him back into my life would only cause more heartache. It could happen again and that was not a chance I was willing to take.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the soft stroking of my hair. I blinked a couple of times until finally I could see Edward clearly.

"Good morning, love," Edward said, trying to hold back some laughs.

I propped myself up one elbow and said, "What?"

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

Oh crap. I knew I talked in my sleep. I tried to remember my dream but it seemed to vanish from my mind the second I woke up. I knew Edward and I were in the dream, but nothing else.

Smiling mischievously, Edward said, "Bella, I believe you have some kissing up to do."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the chapters are coming out a little bit faster. I don't really like this chapter but its a chapter. Mostly filler. The ends not really a cliffy but the next chapter contains a lemon. If your too young then I will put a start and end to the lemon so you can skip it. Bella will remember part by part of her dream when their um . . . kissing up. So that means I'm changing the rating to M.**

**Also if you didn't read the first A/N, I'm going to repeat it. This story does not have a lot of chapters left. Seriously like three or four. BUT I WILL do a SEQUEL.**

**Also a lot of people reviewed the seventh chapter and I'm noticing that they don't review anymore. So if you read please review. I never knew how much they are appreciated until I started my own story.**

**Next chapter: B and E Kissing Up. Emmett and Rosalie's 'relationship'. And then everything is not what it seems.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
